the queen and her rose
by Thedragonmaster18
Summary: join Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee in a adventure through the mystical world of Remnant, this story was originally on Wattpad go to my Wattpad account for early chapters and the chapter covers. mild bad language and stagmented physical and mental growth
1. Chapter I: Weiss Schnee

Mornings are horrible terrible inventions of nature, who in their right mind would bleave that getting up before 8 am was a good idea?

My father that's who.

The insufferable man sending servant apon servant to fetch me from my room when he can just walk there himself, but no i can't complain you have to be a lady Weiss, back straight, eyes forwards, and relax you are the personification of grace people are honored to be in your presence.

"Weiss" my farther greated just as i entered the room a young boy around my age standing next to him with everything my farther looks for, strong, hansom, racist but most importantly rich. The boy looked at me with a sickening smirk on his face, armour strapped to his chest and shoulders like it was supposed to impress me, all while holding a mace, which did impress me, it impressed me that he was stupid enough to think that would help him kill grimm "this here is Carden Winchester, he will be accompanying you on the way to beacon tomorrow" Jaquez staited making me choak back a laugh, there is just no way that this underskilled pig is training to be a huntsmen "is there something funny Weiss?" He then asked anger rasing in his voice making me stop in my tracks.

"No farther, nothing at all" i answered quickly, regaining my composure in seconds "please continue"

"Very well, as i said this is Carden Winchester he will be joining you tomorrow morning on the airship, his farther asked me personally to take care of his transportation and you will do your upmost best to make him welcome" he instructed, just grate now i not only have to deal with my farther trying to appeal to old rich degenerates, i have to aswell, and not only that but i now have to put up with him trying to sell me off to the highest bidder like as some kind of breeding toy. Just perfect.

But no Weiss your a lady be composed you are the picture of grace everything is fine-

-{ tomorrow }-

As soon as the airship touched the ground i rushed off sprinting through the mild crowd away from that slimy man, Who in the world would choose to respect him ?! At this point i don't care if he's the ''duke of vale's son'' but by monty ourm will he ever shut up with those stupidd pet names! Going on and on about nothing for seven hours-

"miss schnee are you alright?" One of my servants asked desperately running towards me while i just sat on the floor like I've just been hit in the chest by a boartusk.

"I'm s-so so sorry miss!" A little Faunus girl infront of me squeaked two large ears folded back on her head her fluffy tail between her legs, i was shocked.

Utterly shocked

My farther always said that faunas where scum nothing for then the carpet for humans to whipe their feet on, yet untill today i have never seen one, well upclose and not chained. But this little girl was absolutely stunning her small features and body leaving nothing to be desired her cute little slightly red button nose her plump cheeks her dark black and red hair that framed her face just perfectly and those, shining silver eyes that look like stars plucked from heaven. Her animal features did nothing to disrupt her adorable face and body but enhanced it, though she sat there on the cold slightly wet ground whimpering while i just starred at her blankly. Weiss do something! say something! Move, help, enything is better then not helping the cute... luscious... adorable, OK GAY WEISS YOU CAN GO NOW BYE BYE WE DON'T NEED YOU HERE.

"Are you alright?" I asked before mentally slapping myself, she's just fallen over her leg is bleeding- hold up her leg is bleeding? Oh that poor little puppy! Ahem enyway of course she's not ok!

"Y-yeah I-i'm fine" she whimpered shakily standing up while i did the same, but unfortunately her eye level put her right inbetween my small to almost nonexistent l breasts, she squeaked jumping away from me a heavy blush covering her face, making me have to bite on my lip to stop myself from having a hart attack from this adorable creature.

"Get away from the mistress scum!" One of my butlers commanded pushing her over onto the floor, while i just looked at him in shock rage boiling in me as then the one person i hope would never show up, did.

"Mutt get lost and do us a favour and go die" Carden ordered rapping his arm around my shoulder while i held back the desire to throw up. "Where's you master?" He then asked angrily

But the girl just sat there on the floor quivering not answering at all that is until a blond came up from behind Carden i slipped out from under his arm moving to crouch down by the you one's side making both of us face away. all i head was a lot of punching... blood being splattered... crying... screaming, untill it was over. "Ruby! Are you alright?" The blond asked the little wolf, who was still on the floor cradling her knee while i was almost afraid to touch her, but the blond starred at me with hate and anger almost blaming me for what happened to this adorable puppy, "Rubes come on let's get you away from here and get you to first aid alright?" The blond asked softly, getting a shy nod in response before she scooped up the young wolf in her muscular arms carrying her away

I just sighed, I'm never going to be able to meet her again aren't i?

-{ line brake }-

"No, no, no! Yang please!" The wolf cryed,now identified as ruby as she was being pushed towards a dark haired girl sitting in the corner reading a book.

"Come on rubes you gotta make atlest one friend!" She chirped. "You can't be antisocial forever!"

"What is going on here?" I asked confused, just as the blond moved the little wolf behind her, all while snarling at me.

"Get lost Schnee" she barked a little surprised when the girl behind her struggled out of her grip and walked infront of her "Rubes get behind me" she whispered but the wolf just shook her head.

"T-thankyou for trying to help earlier" she squeaked surprising the blond.

"You looked hurt why wouldn't i?" flashing her the warmest smile i could muster which made her very fluffy red and black tail start to sway lightly behind her, a sense of grate warmth filling me as i watched her happily stand in front of me, how mu heart ached to be with her how my body desired to be nere her but with that drangon next to her i doubt i will even be able to come within one foot of her without loosing all my teeth from that oaf.

"Ahem" the blond interrupted "sorry for earlier, just you know, with that crowd" she appollogised rubbing the back of her head, a long golden main shaking in the process.

"Trust me if i could i would impail Carden" i joked making both of them laugh.

Untill the blond held out her gloved hand "Yang Xiao Long, your alright schnee" she greeted as i shook her unsurprisingly strong hand, before she placed her palm on the younger wolf's head rubbing her ears a little before introducing her aswell "this here is Ruby Rose, my adorable little sis" hold up sister? They look nothing alike, one of them is a completely different species!

"Weiss Schnee" i greeted giving them a look of accidental confused look, but Yang the taller blond just shook her head to tell me not to ask.

"Right nice meeting you Weiss, but it's getting late so we should probably you know" she said awkwardly while pointing back to their mats

"Bye!" Ruby chirped waving happily while she was led back to her bed her.

What a strange interaction, that was almost too awkward for you miss expert talker. But tomorrow is when you can show that jerk Carden what your made of and mabey ''accidentally'' kill him, you have lawers that are good enough it will be fine.


	2. chapter II: strength comes in all sizes

This is not how i expected my day to start, how in the world did a casual conversation turn into me freezing someone to a locker? Well to be fair...

No he totally had it coming, besides it gave me another opportunity to talk to Ruby, who was currently skipping along that path at her sister's side holding her hand while happily humming to herself, who in the world would like to hurt this beautiful thing?! "Weiss! Weiss! Come on you should walk with us!" She chirped happily making me smile as i joined the pair, almost stopping in my tracks as i felt a small hand grip onto mine, i forced down a blush as best i could trying to contol my hart that felt like it was going to jump out of my chest and glomp the girl next to me.

But when we arrived at beacon cliffs i frowned, feeling the warmth from my cold hand leave as we had to separate in order to stand on plates. But to my surprise Ruby didn't in fact there wasn't even a plate for her, was she not a student? But i just watched her bonce up to a dark haired terrifing samurai who's red eyes looked like they could burn down a forest, but she smiled down at the wolf petting her softly before picking her up and setting her on her shoulders "for years you have trained to become warriors and today your ability will be evaluated in the emerald forest" Ozpin started making my attention snap towards him.

"Now im sure menny of you have heard rumours about the assignment of teams, well allow us to put a end to your confusion, each of you will be given teammates. Today" Glynda continued

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at beacon so it is in your best interest to be paired with someone whom you can work well with, that being said the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be will be your partner for the next four years. After you've partnered up make your way to the Northern end of the forest you will meet opposition along the way do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path or you will die" he informed making the group fearfully look out into the forest "you will be monitored and graded for the duration of your inishation but are instructors will not intervene, you will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics each pair must choose and reture to the top of the cliff you will gard that item and your standing and we will grade you appropriately" Ozpin finished "eny questions?"

"Umm sir?" A blond asked

"Good" he said watching as they all got launched one by one, i was the last i watched as the samurai lept into the forest securely holding the rose on her shoulders while she skidded down the side of the cliff right before i was launched into the air flying for a little while before focusing my semblance.

Glyph

Glyph

TREE!

and at that point in time i regretted living as i ran straight into a large oak, slipping through the branches and choughing out a leaf pulling them out of my once preteen hair, just grate.

But i continued to run through the undergrowth bushes lashing at my ankles and little stinging plants hurting my legs that is untill i found the girl i was looking for, she just sat there on a rock in the middle of a clearing kicking her legs back and forth "Weiss!" She chirped happily running up to me making even me smile at her cheery nature, but were in the world was that samurai, all i could see was a bird in the trees watching us carefully.

"Hello Ruby" i greeted trying to hold in the desire to cuddle her, but mabey it would be ok if i just dive in for a quick rub? Surely she won't mind?

For the love of all that holy this is heaven, the way her ears slip through my fingertips the velvety fur tickling my pads is just devine even better her tail is wagging furiously behind her signifying that she is ok and happy, really happy about it. But when a huge black bird swooped in and snapped at me i forced myself to pull away. Ruby whined her ears flattening slightly topwards the raven who huffed before flying away glaring at me one last time heading back to the cliff."Let's head to the temple!" Ruby chirped scampering through the undergrowth leaving nothing but trail of rose petals in her wake.

"Ruby wait!" I shouted after her, but it was too late she was already too far way, so i just huffed running after the rose glad that she atlest left a trail.

-{ line brake }-

"where did you go!" I shouted increasingly getting more and more angry with the little wolf by the second, not only have I been looking for her for an hour but that tail has all blown away, I thought I lost her and along with being lost myself that is until I saw a beowolf jump out of nowhere.

I'm not lost, I'm dead.

"haiiii ya!" Ruby shouted kicking it in the face before pulling a massive scythe!? what kind of crazy weapon is that?! "Weiss are you ok?" she asked while decapitating the beowolf just as more showed up surrounding us in a wall of black fur.

"I'm fine I would worry more about your self" I scoffed accidentally slipping into a more icy attitude mentally- "ow" ok literally kicking myself when I saw the young rose whimper a bit.

but we made quick work of the hoard/ Ruby made quick work of the group she practically danced with that large weapon slicing them into ribbons in mere minutes, while I casted spells keeping the dangerous beasts off her literal tail, I had to Amit we worked well together which is good since the adorable thing is going to be my partner for four years.

and that alone made me drool

sharing a room with her would be enough to settle my hormones but being in the classes fighting by her side... petting her ears... maybe even her tail

there is just no way I'm going to be able to survive four years with this girl and not cuddle with her at least once

"yay we did it" she cheered just squeaked quickly jumping behind me when a tree fell over creating a loud

*CRASH*

that shook the ground beneath are feet unnerving even me, never mind a fuanus with sensitive hearing, speaking of fauna she just gripped onto my jakect quivering her ears flat agaist her head and her tail tucked between her legs, she shived for a bit before peeking out from behind me "is it gone?" she asked shyly, making me hope she couldn't see the blush spreading across my face.

but never mind that all I wanted to do right now was rap her up in my arms, but I doubt that will go very well with her sister "yes it was only a tree" I said uncharacteristically softly feeling her fingers unlatch form my jacket, but if only it was that easy.

"oops" she whispered behind the heiress raising more questions then one.

"what happened? what's wrong?" I asked slightly worried but then Ruby looked at me a little panicked

"please promise me that you wont be mad?" she asked fear touching her voice

"I promise I won't be mad, now tell me what happened" I almost commanded making her whimper a little, but showed me her hands anyway. And suddenly I had to bite my tong to stop myself from strangling her where she stood, all I saw where little pieces of my very expensive favourite jacket lodged under her sharp claw like nails, her ears flat against her head and her tail limp, tears escaping her eyes under my furious gaze that softened slightly as her whimpers increased.

"you promised you wouldn't be mad" she cried pulling her hands away from me desperately rubbing her eyes to at least try and wipe away the tears , I really didn't know what to do this is the first time I had seen anyone cry, well anyone who isn't my brother Shitly.

"n-no I'm not mad, I promised I wouldn't be" I reassured awkwardly, she sniffled looking up at me

"r-really?" she asked timidly her tearful shining silver orbs felt like a dagger stabbing into my heart if that dagger was made of molten metal, being pushed in and out of the organ by a hydrolicpress that was also twisting it in order to open the holes further and cause as much pain as possible. which was quite an image but a correct one.

but in a sudden wash of adrenalin i pulled her into a hug, me Weiss schnee hugging faunas in the open, that was enough to make me push her away slightly, coughing into my hand " yes really because your my partner" I covered up, yes grate excuse Weiss well done she is totally going to buy that.

"thanks Weiss" she sniffled, rapping her arms around me and giving me one of the softest most glorious hugs I have ever experienced almost as if it was instinct my hand came up to her head softly petting her ears while she regained her composure, I was utterly lost for words either she was stupid and didn't know what I just did and what that entitled or she was so innocent and had lived a sheltered life.

yep defiantly the second one

with a sister like that there is just no way it could have been the other, she's attending beacon after all, and that... teacher? from before, it makes me wonder, and leaves much to be desired in my... entire life. but for now I just stood here petting her lightly waiting for her sniffling to stop, and when it did I continue to pet her further until she pulled away her ears standing tall confidence renewed in her eyes "l-lets go to the temple, together" she said softly as I nodded in agreement letting her lead me though the forest this time at a walking pace.

-{ line brake }-

"Ruby what happened? why have you been crying?" Yang asked holding onto her sisters shoulders "who do I need to beat up?" she then asked making Ruby glance sideways towards me her eyes asking for help but, in a split second a punch was thrown at my face .

"Yang stop!" the girl squeaked gripping onto the brawlers arm, just as her ebony haired partner jumped to help hold her back but in reality she was doing all the work, since the young rose was being effortlessly lifted off the ground " listen Yang! please!" she cried but when her sister continued to not listen to her she opened her small mouth drawing back her lips and exposing four white and very sharp fangs, she grabbed onto her sisters arm and bit down.

I just watched stock still as the cute little innocent faunas gripped onto her sisters arm growling as the brawler tried to get her to let go, blood dribbling down her chin, her jaw locked into place "ok! ok! I'm sorry for not listening you can let go now!" the brawler shouted hearing the red head growl again her jaw clenching and making her wince "fine I give you my share of mum's cookies for a whole week, happy?!" she shouted almost making me laugh if not for the fact she had my partner hanging off her arm dripping blood onto the now soaked ground "fine a month!!" she then added, which satisfied the wolf who unlatched her jaw dropping to the floor, skilfully catching herself and spitting out her sister's blood onto the floor, Yang huffed using her aura to heal the puncture wounds on her arm before flicking her sister on the tip of her nose making her yelp jumping away while rubbing her now redder then ever nose.

"owichy what was that for!" she yelped unknowingly testing how hard I could hold back the desire to cuddle her.

"Mum always says not to bite people, but what do we do when we do bite people?" Yang tested crossing her arms while looking down at the rose.

"Ugh" she grumbled before pulling up her hood bowing down to her sister "i sen- sen... sincerely apologise" she said monotonously, laughing when Yang suddenly brought her into a hug.

"Aww your just sooo cute when you mess up on your words like that!" Yang squealed, nocking off her hood and nestling her chin inbetween the young pup's ears.

"Yang stop~" she whined pushing her way but accidentally ended up just pawing at her sibling's jellatinous breasts making everyone but surprisingly the pair of sisters blush especially me.

"Fine i wont do it- Nevermore!"

"Thank you" she whispered berrying her head into Yang's embrace

"NO NEVERMORE!!" Yang then shouted quickly pushing her sibling away from her as a huge feather impailed the ground "run!" She then added making me confused the vird had literally just flew away it's not coming back-

*ROAR*

NOPE! NOPE! NOPE! NOT GONE! NOT GONE!

and I did was try and run, turns out heels are not very good for running... in mud, Yang practically threw me onto her shoulder as we rushed through the ruins."you oaf put me down!" I screeched but she was listening more focused on living, which I suppose is more important.

so I just watched as Ruby dropped down all fours manovering through the rocks leaping long and high distances that would normally be impossible as I watched her open fire on the grate black bird with her scythe? that things a gun? but that's not really important right now since she needs help, desperately "Ruby get down from there we need to go!" her sister shouted placing me down on the ground.

"come and help me we can defeat this thin!-" she retorted but not if a monstrous bird came out of nowhere its beak snapping around the faunas swallowing her whole in one gulp.

my face contorted in horror as the nevermore screeched Yang roared in anger flames erupting from her body while I unconsciously froze the ground spikes bursting from the mud impaling the bird's wing in seconds while a ball of flames ran up the path I had created punching it in the stomach.

what happened wasn't pretty

the bird threw up all over the ground spitting out the faunas and more then half of it's stomach, the dark haired girl rushed towards a wet red lump quickly scraping her free of stomach acid while she coughed, holding a lump of black meat in her hand but as I closed I realised she was holding that beast's heart, she looked at the meat hungrily before snapping herself out of it quickly throwing it away from her just as the huge bird collapsed into the mud, while the wolf shivered in disgust whipeing blood off her hand and onto the grass until I passed her a tissue "that was unexpected- ack!"

"don't you dare scare me again!" Yang shouted bringing her sibling into a strong hug.

"that wasn't very smart" the black haired girl added while I just awkwardly stood there looking on at the rest of the group

this is going to be a very interesting time at beacon

-{ line brake }-

"Russle thrush, Sky Lark , Carden Winchester, Dove Bronzewing from this day onwards you will be known as team CRDL lead by... Carden Winchester!" Ozpin annoced making me almost puke at the thought of Carden being a leader

I mean if he can be a leader I have to be a leader I thought as the applaud calmed down making way for the next group

"Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren, Jaune Ark, you will be known as team JNPR lead by... Jaune Ark!"

ok if that under skilled boy can be a leader I defiantly can, they why wont I walk onto the stage I've done this hundreds of times! MOVE LEGS! "Weiss don't be nervous we'll all be up there with you" Ruby whispered to me nuzzling into my arm slightly, and suddenly everything felt so loose and free like I was being surrounded by marshmallows as I followed her onto the stage her hair? fur? both? still wet from her shower, a light scent of strawberries following her around.

"Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, together you will be known as team RWBY, lead by... Ruby Rose!" he annoced NOOOOO- achally that isn't that bad, why though? she got herself eaten, maybe it was because she also ripped out a heart.

mental note impress teachers with heart ripping skills

but asides from that, such a adorable wittle wolfy as are leader can't be that bad?

right?


	3. R Chapter III :Ruby Rose

Today was awesome! Yang is on my team I've made two new friends and I have cookies! Lots and lots of cookies!

"umm, Ruby?" Weiss my new partner asked nervously, just as I shoved another one of mummy's delicious cookies into my mouth.

I whipped crumbs from my mouth swallowing before speaking "yes Weiss?" I asked watching as butler upon butler walked in and out of the room carrying bags in their arms and stacking them neatly in the corner.

"can I ask you something?" she asked shifting slightly glancing up at my ears "I mean I don't want to be insensitive and I've never met a faunas before so-" she rambled

"just ask! it's fine I won't get mad, Yang might... but I won't tell!" I chirped scooting over to give her some space on my sister's bed, watching her politely sit down on the stripped mattress "so what is it?" I asked tilting my head.

"should you not be eating chocolate you know because of..." she trailed off pointing towards the top of her head.

"human digestive system" I responded shoving another cookie into my mouth my tail twitching slightly as the crispy chewy chocolatey goodness slipped over my rasp like toung, swallowing again before continuing "I can't eat grapes though, it makes me really sick, mummy can't have them too she doesn't even like them in the house"

"is there anything else that you can't eat? j-just so we don't buy them" she stuttered

"umm grapes, raisins, broccoli-

"yes you can eat broccoli you just don't like to" Yang interrupted carrying in a bundle of red and yellow sheets, as well as a large fur blanket. "now scoot pup I just got these from mum and I want to put them on before I forget"

I just whined standing up taking my cookies with me and sitting at the desk reaching behind me to pull my tail through the back, the large bushy appendage swaying slightly while I continued to munch on cookies. "how did you mother manage to get those to you so fast? their still warm" Weiss asked

"oh are mothers both work at beacon, they are huntresses so we've been here a majority of our lives, they're teachers and all that I think they both are going to be teaching us this year" and that fact alone made my tail wag it loudly wacking against the desk and making my sister laugh " hay move away from that thing before you bruise your tail again" she laughed while making my bed before holding my blanket confused "rubes where do you put-"

"over the pillows under the covers make sure to tuck it in at the back" my mother said from the doorway her long white cape flowing off her shoulders while she leaned against the frame her long proud ears flicking slightly while her well brushed tail curled around her leg like it normally did when she was standing, uncurling while she strode towards her daughter in law the true personification of grace, white rose petals swirling at her feet as she confidently walked towards her taking the end of the furry red covers in hand and in one swift motion pulling them up properly covering the bed, it floating down landing with no creases at all "Ruby you could have done that your self" she then said looking at me with a slight smile watching my tail swing from side to side.

"but cookies~" I whined flattening my ears giving her the dreaded puppy dog eyes, it really didn't take long for her to give in, chuckling before walking up to me petting my head softly.

"isn't there four people in your team?" she then asked still expertly rubbing my ears sending me into bliss, my leg kicking against the chair.

"Blake went to check out the library" Yang answered "oh and this is Weiss"

"pleasure Mrs...?" my partner said holding out her hand so my mother could shake it, not that I could care I was still in bliss focusing solely on the amazing divine feeling of my mother's slightly clawed fingernails scratching behind my left ear

"Rose, Summer Rose, it's a little confusing I know. but you're a Schnee correct?" Summer asked taking her hand and giving it a quick shake just as I rolled off the chair laying on my back and exposing my belly for her to rub, which she did sending me further into bliss. "Winter's younger sister?"

"yes, how do you know my sister?" she asked suspiciously, her eyes darting between me on the floor and the silver-eyed huntress.

"oh she trained with my wife for a while, I met her a few time, she spoke quite highly of you. though I wouldn't call her personality something to be desired on the battlefield, but not everyone does have one these days" she commented crouching down next to me and intensifying her scratching spotting the heiresses' eyes on me before adding " a tummy rub is a very important part of the day" which I completely agree with "and you need to cut your nails pup" she commented catching one of my hands and pressing down on one of my fingers, causing my claw-like nail to extend slightly before she let go resuming her rubbing.

"should I get the file?" Yang then asked while flattening out her own furless bed

"it would be helpful" Summer commented suddenly catching me off guard when she sat straight on my stomach pinning me down to the floor while I struggled trying to scrabble away but she caught my hand pulling it away from the carpet just as my sister gave her a metal file "sorry to have to do this with you in the room Weiss but I saw what she did to your jacket" she apologised before bring it down on my claws i growled at her struggling harder and harder against my mother as she quickly flattened the sharp points to rounded edges letting go on my hands and standing up just enough for me to scamper away on all fours jumping onto the sparse desk scattering a few papers onto the floor growling at the writhe showing all four of my large sharp cainial fangs to my mother my tail flicking upwards my fur puffing up while my nose wrinkled "scary" she commented moving her hand into a pocket behind her diffing into a brown paper bag pulling out a

luscious chocolatey cookie, she broke it apart showing me it's gooey centre

and instantly I was drooling, I sniffed the air inhaling the scent of cocoa and, FUDGE!? no Ruby focus your angry remember, so I suddenly started to growl again. but then she took out another wafting them in front of me, I quickly scuttled to the front of desk leaning as far forward as I could my head following her hand as she waved the cookies in front of me, but I had run out of desk so I jumped a little holding onto the chair back "she's going to snap" Yang commented but I ignored her and the horrified look on Weiss' face after that sentence, all I could focus on was those cookies, and suddenly my desire to consume them grew thither then my trained restraint. my eyes turned sharp and I leapt biting into the gooey cookies quickly consuming them all while on all fours, pushing myself up soon after, letting my mother extract a handkerchief whipping crumbs from my face, petting me a bit on the head.

"my work here is done" Summer finished giving both Yang and I a quick motherly kiss on the forehead before gracefully walking out the door passing are forth member as she went.

"your mother seems nice" Weiss commented walking up behind me holding a fancy brush before delicately asking "may I?" she asked referring to my tail, I blushed a little while Yang watched crossing her arms while I stood there contemplating.

"short answer yes long answer she's too embarrassed to tell you that it's the most sensitive part of her body apart from her ears" Yang answered for me causing my blush to deepen, I hid my face in my hands being pushed down onto the heiress's bed, my tail curling a little around my waist. twitching ever so slightly when it was picked up by a soft hand "be gentle" Yang warned laying down on her bed right next to mine, watching her dark-haired partner slink in giving me and Weiss an odd look before settling down on her own mattress cocooning herself and within seconds falling asleep, all while Weiss brushed through my fluffy tail it slowly flattening out at some point and becoming a little less fluffy, to some degree I didn't like that, I loved my tail being fluffy! I could curl up at night and it would wrap around me, even my mother understood that I didn't like brushing my tail for that reason, her reasoning that she didn't need her tail to be bushy was some kind of mushy love story which I tuned out at some point.

But to be fair she did say she wouldn't be on my back about it if I just ran a brush through it every once in a while just so it didn't get matted, too bad I don't do that and I've had to have all the fur on my tail shaved off twice. So in some respects the only reason I was letting Weiss softly pull her expensive brush through my fluffy appendage was because I didn't want to have to sit through an hour of my stepmother shaving it, every time it felt like I was losing my identity, and it really didn't help that having a somewhat fur covered skin stick hanging from my waist made me look like a dog, and not the wolf I am, a large bushy tail like the one I have and am proud of was a declaration of how brave my species is-.

*CRASH*

A loud booming noise reached my ears and within seconds I dived under the first thing I could.

My bed

Was it a monster? A Grimm? Did a tree fall on our house? It's gotta be a monster! Nothing else would make that sound!

Light flashed throughout the room while the sounds continued

"Rubes it's just a storm" Yang sighed dropping down to look at me while I curled up under the frame, "come on out I'll show you" she said kindly reaching in and letting me take her hand, being pulled from the dusty cave and up onto my feet jumping again when a booming sound was made, she lead me to the window opening the curtains to show me the rain that had long been pattering agaist the glass, lightning flashing across the sky while booming thunder sounded soon after, "see just a storm" she soothed petting my head a bit while I watched the storm persist calming myself before clambering into bed rapping myself tightly in my furry red covers "g' night sis" Yang yawned switching off the light before slipping into bed herself, I shot an apologetic look towards Weiss, though I doubt she could see it, I just watched a little more at the rain before pulling out a pair of specialised earplugs shoving them in my large wolf ears dulling the world around me as they both suddenly whent death, well i mean I could hear through them but it was worse than normal human hearing, which was all I had now since my human ears where still working (not very well though, stupid guns), but I just pulled my eye mask over my stupid night vision eyes before falling asleep subconsciously curling my tail around my stomach as my hand somehow found it's way into my mouth

Meaning that I spent the whole night suckling my thumb like some kind of newborn cub

Just perfect


	4. R chapter IV : no faunas allowed

*CRASH*

*CRASH*

*CRASH*

"SHUT UP!"

*womph*

"Yang wake up we have things to do" I retorted

Really, just really, the sun is up the birds are singing and all she wants to do is lay there and sleep, we have things to do! people to save! Kingdoms to defend! Sleep can wait!

"Yang please wake up" I whined shaking her slightly, "yang, yang, yang , yang ,yang, yang" ok so that didn't work... "wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up" that didn't work either, should I get my cymbals? Na they are a one time use in the morning thing, maybe I could get mum? She really good at waking Yang up, mainly because she fires a gun off. That's it!

Ok Ruby what are the rules about guns inside, open window, check, aim for sky, double check ok one two three-

"What in the hell are you doing!?" Blake i think? Asked just as i was about to fire my beautiful crescent rose i rolled my eyes and was just about to pull the trigger before i was tackled by my dark haired teammate "Yang wake up already! Your sister's a lunatic!"

"Tell me something i don't know, what's up?" She asked while yawning sitting up from her bed, her large blond main of hair was absolutely monstrous. But there is only a few things you could get from this scene "She wasn't staying up all night doing matinace?"

"She was about to fire a gun inside the dorm building!" Blake screeched causing me to yelp and fold down my ears, luckily Yang spotted this and along with a sigh just rubbed her head a bit.

"Yeah it's a combat school, you can do pretty much anything as long as nobody gets seriously hurt or dies" Yang yawned slipping out of bed

"How exactly do you know that?" Blake then asked getting off me, while Yang offered a hand down helping me to my feet.

"Are parents are teachers here, mum wakes us everyday by firing her handgun out of the window, more for me then rubes though, sensitive ears" Yang concluded ruffling my head before giving me time to cover my ears slipping on her gauntlets quickly and pulling it back sending a loud

*BANG*

through the room "I'm awake!" Weiss then shouted jumping out of bed, but also managing to get tangled in her covers and face planted the floor.

"Yang Xiao Long please look out the window next time before you fire!" The familiar sound of Glynda Goodwitch shouted after being hit by a bullet

"See Blake, nobody cares now go get dressed you two need to unpack"

unpacking montage

"Operation unpack is complete!" I chirped but the bed where just piled haphazardly on top of each other

"There is just no way" Weiss gawked

"Bunk beds?" I then proposed a sparkle in my eyes and then it was done, my bed was secured over Weiss's with some of the strongest ropes and hooks the school had to offer, while Yang had just put her bed on top of Blake's a few boring books supporting it. "Yay" I cheered happily, jumping up onto my hanging bed giggling as it swung slightly.

"Rubes we have classes" Yang sighed making me frown as well jumping off my bed landing with a soft

*thump*

On all fours before standing myself up properly, both me and Yang had settled a long time ago that i wasn't going to ware uniform, since it was made for humans not faunas, and even if we got it tailored so, the fabric irritates my skin especially in places like at the base of my tail and it would be especially hard to hide those with the shoes you're required to wear, but Ozpin was quite nice about it saying it was fine as long as I didn't walk round the school looking like a stripper. But he knows me and my sister quite well, Yang is the only one who would do that "why isn't she putting uniform on?" Weiss asked watching me clip my beloved cloak to my shoulders letting my sister tie my combat boots.

"The school doesn't make uniform for faunus Weiss, she can't ware it because of her tail" Yang sighed pulling out a wrist band with beacon's insignia on it and placing it on my wrist.

"That's disgraceful" Weiss huffed while all of us grabbed are bags of school supplies

-{ line brake }-

" get lost mutt " a tall armoured boy said pushing me away from the canteen entrance "you can't go in there, they don't serve animals"

"You'll probably contaminant the food"

"Bite someone for scraps"

"Go back to mummy and daddy hound there's no place for you here"

They all snided but that last sentence struck a cord and within a second I disappeared in a flurry of petals running all the way back to my dorm and shutting the door locking it tight, while I cried.

*RIIING*

The bell, why couldn't you have gone later! I just sniffled slightly whipeing my face with my sleeve before leaving for my next class getting there just in time.

-{ line brake }-

"What did I say before mutt you can't go in there" the same boy said pushing me away from the entrance stopping me from getting lunch this time I left not even staying around to find out what his friends had to say, instead of eating though I ended up walking around the gardens ignoring people who looked at me with anger in their eyes.

*RING*

Why! I just want to eat! But i had to leave it heading to my next class ignoring the large empty space in my stomach

-{ line brake }-

Last class then tea lass class then tea all i need to do is get through this class and then everything will be ok.

"Welcome new students to combat class, my name is Raven Rose I will be your teacher for this year"

Grate, just my luck trying to hide something and my step mother the one person i can't hide anything from is teaching my class, this will be just peachy

-{ line brake }-

*RING*

that was my que but I was stopped suddenly by a large samurai standing in the door way "Ruby let's have a talk" she stated my sister standing next to her with a worried look on her face, but she was waved off just as the large ravenous woman locked the door and taking the key with her, all chances of escape destroyed, while she grabbed me by the arm bringing me over to her desk "what's been going on?" She asked calmly pouring a round of tea.

"Nothing" I answered, I really loved my step mother she was fun and cool and teached me everything I know, she was the one who took me and my mum in after... but I still really didn't want to tell her, because she will go on a man hunt and try and kill them.

"Your lying little wolf, Yang said that you never showed up for breakfast, and lunch don't say that's nothing"

"It's nothing, nothing's wrong ok I just... wasn't hungry"

"Sure and boartusk fly, Ruby I know I'm not Summer but you still can tell me anything, if you don't want yang to know sure I won't tell her, but please what's wrong?" She asked taking a sip of her tea, I just looked down my ears flattening and I whined, it had now been over twenty hours since I last ate, and it physically hurt , Raven sighed setting down her cup just as a nock came at her door, she stood up unlocking the door while I just sat there my head down trying to stop the pain in my stomach "don't starve yourself" she said before pushing a plate in front of me there where two large stakes some potato wedges and a few disks of raw carrot all slathered gravy as well as a set of cutlery.

It was a meal that I was very familiar with, it was the ''I know somethings wrong'' meal that my mum always made when she wanted me to talk, but I really didn't want to talk, I just didn't! So I sat there starring at it even though I was starving but my mothers had a different idea, suddenly a piece of stake was shoved into my mouth "swallow" my mother growled practically forcing the piece of meat down my throat "look I don't know what's going on neither does Raven but we're here as your parents to help, are you sick? Are you in heat? Have you done something wrong? Are you stressed? Just tell us and we can help" Summer said before adding "and for gods sake Ruby I will force feed you all night if I have to"

But I still didn't say anything I just reached forwards crunching on a disk of carrot my mother just sat crouched at my side watching me solemnly crunch on the orange root, I had to hold up the illusion that I wasn't hungry or they won't ever leave me alone, they will just push in till it get's forced out "Ruby your class was my last we can do this in till tomorrow morning if we have to, but you're not leaving until you tell us a good reason to why you didn't have breakfast and lunch" Raven added being interrupted by her radio springing to life

~can two senior staff report to the canteen to remove Carden Winchester~

"Carden? Isn't he that boy with the armour?" Summer asked while Raven picked up the radio to answer making me flinch, it certainly didn't go unnoticed by Summer "oh I see, so what is it about this Carden that stops you from eating?" She asked a terrifying smirk on her face while she crept closer to me.

"He's been giving you a hard time hasn't he" Raven answered putting the radio back down on the desk, "fist day and he pulls a stunt like that"

"What do you mean?" Summer asked playing with my hair while i tired my damd hardest not to burst out into tears.

"Glynda just said that he had been terrorising velvet scarletina, and i think he's been doing a bit more then that" she added looking down at me, my ears set all the way back and my tail trying to curle it's self but being stopped by the chair.

"Oh my beautiful little cub why didn't you just say so" Summer soothed stroking my ears ever so slightly before feeding me anouther bite of stake "how about this, you finish all of this and then we can all go and have a little chat with this winchester" she surggested feeding me anouther bite.

-{ line brake }-

We drew a lot of attention as we walked down the halls but i really didn't care, i just kept my head down holding onto both of my mother's hands letting them lead me down the halls and towards Ozpin's office, Sumner walked confidently like normal, i never saw my mother as enything but graceful but you could tell in the way she carryied herself,

She was not happy

Raven on the other hand was a bit more obvious her glare was so firey that anyone who stood infront of it felt like they where achally being torched by flames, but the look was slightly taken away from, since i looked like a tottering toddler next to them it's not my fault im only four foot six! And they are both almost flipping six foot!

"Summer, Raven, what a surprise" Ozpin greeted just as we entered the office, both of my parent's gaze's hardened watching Carden where he stood, the boy to a quick mock lunge at me snapping his front shoe against the wooden flooring, I yelped clinging onto my step mother, feeling Summer's tail curl around my waist ever so slightly as she let go on my hand addressing the headmaster.

"well considering we are the heads of discipline I wouldn't call it too much of a surprise" she said smiling a little, but anyone who knew her would understand that she was two seconds away from ripping a head off.

"well I don't recollect calling you on the specific incident, you see this is young Carden's first-"

"let me just cut in right there, no we weren't called but we where informed by are eldest daughter that dear Ruby here, subsequently are youngest hadn't been seen at breakfast, or lunch, so we took it upon ourselves, as parents I find out why." my mother informed watching the boy begin to pail " it turns out that Carden here has not only been terrorising one student today but as well as are daughter, going as far as stopping her from eating, for how long?"

"about twelve hours considering they didn't have anything yesterday as well that makes twenty- now twenty one" Raven finished resting her hand on my shoulder

"I see, and why hasn't this matter come to light sooner?"

"We only just found out are selves, so i think it would be in your best interest to allow us to borrow mister Winchester for a, hour? Let's say?" Summer asked getting a nod from the headmaster in response, even though she was my mother, she still terrified me sometimes, this was one of them, her smile brought chills to my spine. but her tail curled around my waist twitching slightly in a rubbing manner was a indication that she wasn't intending to scare me, thing like that made me love my mother even more, even when she's trying to scare me in her own weird way she is also not, I just watched her lean over me to my step mother whispering something into her ear which I couldn't even hear but I stopped paying attention when I saw their lips intertwine.

"mum~" I whined blushing.

"what!" she yelped looking down at my burning face she laughed a little petting my head "alright fine, now get going and go find your sister before she has a heart attack" she said sweetly, rubbing my ear and making my bushy tail wiggle before my step mother's hand on my shoulder gripped slightly.

it was time to go.

I just let her lead me away, watching a sinister smirk spread across my mother's face as the elevator doors slid shut.

"come on little pup let's take you home"


	5. Chapter V: parents

"Awww, look at her she's sooo cute!" Some random girl cooed at Ruby, this had been happening all day, and i could understand why the wittle wolfy was absolutely adorable, but this was just annoying, it really didn't help that whenever someone remotely complemented the rose she would blush, then attempt to hide herslef in her cloak, which wasn't making her eny less cute, just the precise opposite and unfortunately,

They were swarming.

"You lost little girl?" Someone asked Ruby are thithteen year old leader who's ripped out a nevermore's heart. To be fair the young reaper was dwarfed by my, i can't believe i can say this but, tall size, her head only came up to my shoulders but her ears stopped just under my nose, in short, she looks like she's eight, mabey even seven.

"no I'm not" she says sweetly, oh god I could feel my teeth rotting already.

"Are you sure? Where's your parents?" The girl asked crouching down to her level while i just watched from the side, this was priceless!

"Umm, there!" She said pointing to a pair of teachers, both of them looked to be in the middle of a conversation with proffesor goodwitch and the headmaster, confusing the student.

And that confusion spread between the crowd of students

""""YOUR PARENTS ARE THE HEADMASTER AND HEADMISTRESS!?!"""" A huge crowed suddenly shouted stopping the teacher's conversion, while i tried to contain my laughter, key word tried.

"What? no thay-" Ruby said greatly confused and who could blame her? I knew thay weren't her parents she definitely knew thay weren't her parents, but thay didn't need to know that so i just pulled her back before she could utter another word watching the maevel of her accidental creation play out.

And thank the gods i did

the whole mob rushed up to the group of teachers in seconds, bombarding them with questions untill one very annoyed wolf fauna stopped it all by shooting a... ok im not a gun expert so i have no idea what that thing is, and for my and not your sake im just going to call it a small shooty thing that may or may not be a gun getting the whole crowd to either stand back move away run for their lives pray to their god or just look at her like she has skinned a baby and is now wearing at as a hat.

"Thank you, now that i have your attention, ahem, SHUT THE FUCK UP" she shouted snapping people out of their praying and flesh hat starring "i have no idea what in the world you are talking about and quite frankly I don't give one, now do us all a favour and disperse or detention for all of you" she ordered causing the whole crowd to suddenly dissaper leaving just me and Ruby in the middle of a barren cort.

Ruby wasn't scared but im sure thats because at least one of the teachers there was her mother whos gaze softened when she saw her daughter, the girl herself was just under my hands while i held her back at the shoulders, but surprisingly it was the dark haired samurai who addressed the rose first. "Ruby what did you do?" She asked skeptically, but first name? They must be close, only some of the teachers called her by her first name one of them is her mother, another was the headmaster, and strangely proffesor peach, who i have been told used to baby sit the young girl which now made sense.

"I did nothing! Weiss stopped me from correcting them!" The girl squeaked from under my hands just as the teachers approached, but then enyone's attention turned to me.

"Miss Schnee? Really? That's something i would expect from Yang" Summer mused while i retracted my hads from her daughter's shoulders letting her loose and run straight into the tall fauna, hugging her tightly "Ribs" the mother gasped somehow with some mystical magic she extracted her lifting the small girl up with ease and skill.

"What about me? I would like a hug too" the samurai pouted making the young wolf giggle, wiggling out of Summer's hands and latched onto the dark haired samurai, hold up isn't she my combat teacher?

Oh my god i am dumb

What was her name? Something along the lines of Raven? Raven Rose? But that would make her somehow related to Summer and by extension Ruby, hold up

Dark hair

Red eyes

Large... assets

Ruby's jawbone

Mabey she was a aunt or something? This family is weird

"What are you two doing out in the gardens?" Summer then asked me flashing a small smile at Raven while she picked up my leader, the small girl in question didn't really seam to mind that much, giggling happily while she was set on the samurai's hip.

"Just taking a walk" not a complete lie there Weiss, more like i was dragged outside by a bombastic puppy that i just happened to have a crush on, but i don't think enyone needs to know that.

"Miss Schnee, i and glynda here have currently been talking about your father-"

"Zwei!!" Ruby suddenly cried springing out of Raven's hold and accidentally kicking her in the face, but before she could say anything Ruby had rushed off on all fours

"Zwei? Isn't that my brother's dog?" Raven asked while rubbing her forehead.

"Yes?" Summer said equally confused " i mean Qrow is in mistral and Zwei is with him, why in the world would he be here" she added a little hint of spite hidden in her voice.

Who in the world is Qrow? Whoever he is, Summer doesn't like him and i can tell by the face that my combat teacher made, i don't think she likes him either. But Ruby came back a few minutes later happily bouncing on her feet while a corgi followed on her heels, a tall grussily man following behind, and instantly all of the teachers tensed.

As he neared he was unshaven his clothes where torn and muddy in places but he smelled like burning wood a powerful scent which is harsh on faunas noses, which explains why Summer covered her's opting to just watch the two interact, there was no contact at first the two just talked after a while Ruby's joy started to diminish and the man just pet her head ever so slightly but it was obviously awkward for him, he quickly pulled her into a solemn hug before pushing her away leaving her alone sitting on the floor with his dog right next to her sitting all the same as she whined, letting out a cry but he ignored it and continued towards us.

"Get lost kid" was the first thing he said to me but when i didn't move he growled, how dare this man i am Weiss Schnee! No one tells me ti get lost. But i preferred to keep silent.

He walked straight up to Summer and grabbed her harshly by the arm making her yelp slightly "Raven go see to Ruby i want to talk to summer alone" he gruffed to the samurai, who surprisingly agreed, watching the man walk the fauna a little away, there was something about this man, a feral feeling around him uneasy unsettled, i didn't know what to think.

But Raven walked quickly to where Ruby was crouching down at her side softly handling her and stroking her hair and whispering things into her ear, the young rose looked incredibly upset her happy demeanor snuffed out while she was rocked slightly on the samurai's shoulder, her small hands clutching onto the woman's shoulder armour, her head resting just under the dark haired woman's chin while the rose's legs where rapped around her waist, her tail curled up between her legs and her ears where flattened back. Raven just kept her arms around the rose keeping her in place while she was nuzled into in a almost desperate manor.

*SLAP*

Echoed through the gardens as we snapped back to the two adults Summer stood there holding her cheek before she shouted something, the man made a comment which made summer angrier untill adventally he did a sarcastic wave walking off and calling his dog, it was hesitant looking up at the rose but followed on.

"That jerk! He thinks he can just walk up after so long" Summer screeched while proffesor goodwitch looked at her cheek,

I need to talk to someone about this surely their was a answer behind all of it, but for now i just walked up to Raven and Ruby, she wasn't crying but there was a solemn look in her eyes, they where dull and droopy her ears almost refued to stand on their own, she shead a few tears and quickly burrowed into the samurai's shirt, i placed a helpful hand on her back causing her ears to prick up a little, when looking back at me with watery orbs. "Thankyou" Raven muttered to me before moving towards a ranting Summer, who stopped as soon as they came close.

"Is she ok? What did he do! I sware if he hurt her I'm going to kill him!" She shouted rushing over to her daughter's side, taking my place and rubbing her back continuously "oz we're going to take her home" she then informed getting a nod from the headmaster "you to schnee"

-{ line brake }-

when walking through the small village full of expensive houses on school grounds all you can think about is the fact that professor port has a girlfriend if a hot pink car sitting in his driveway said anything. but as we approached a large two story mansion the sound of drums filled your ears "Yang's in" Raven commented getting a hum out of Summer, that was a surprise I didn't even know she played a instrument, I'm just glad she didn't decide to lug it up to the dorm.

The house it's self was very well kept, short square rose bushes lined the path through the front garden, which comprises of a large amount of flower beds and a small man made stream surrounding a medium sized tree, red apple ripe for the pick hung from it's branchs, four bird boxes where hung on it's trunk along with a additional seven hanging from some of the stronger branches, some of them where printed with small childish handprints outhers had butterflys and ladybugs, but birds of all sizes came and whent not careing for us walking down the long path, they drank ate and washed as the menny bird baths and feeders that covered some of the grassyer areas, "watch yourself there" Summer warned as i almost walked into a bee box.

Ruby was still clinging onto Raven cradled on the woman's front as they entered the house, a grand staircase meeting them two wolf statues made up the front of the banisters as the varnished wood curled up splaying at top and bottom all the way up to the second floor red carpet accented by gold strips at the sides, marble flooring switching between white and black to form a huge raven on the ground, Yang's bag was just hanging from one of the wolf's open maw shoes strew across the well mentained stairs, the drumming increasing in volume as we passed the staircase walking to the left, summer dived into a room which i just peeked into, it was full of instruments a full drum kit sat nere ish the back wherew the blond brawler sat talking to her mother, a wall of boxes labled as menny small instruments ranging from bugles to boom wackers, a stack of different drums in protective cases piled in the corner along with a glass case full of different drum sticks, and a ''Don't touch (im talking to you Ruby)'' sine on it. The walls where gray is white and the flooring was high quality birch, a rug with a striped red and black patten covered a quarter of the room a corner full of different guitars mounted on the wall.

"Weiss? What you doing here?" Yang asked getting out from behind her kit putting down her sticks and untying her hair letting it flow down across her back. But Summer whispered something into her ear making her nod with a sligh smile before leading them out turning the light off as she whent.

But when they entered the living room, a large extravagant room with swords of all manor mounted on the walls, guns and a cannon in the corner, a expensive TV huge sofas draped with furs and blankets and a fire place with awards and photos stacked agross the top. The cherry wood flooring covered with expensive rugs, charred white walls the roof painted with a rose field, and black birds flying above it a small illustration of the four symbols of who lives in the house.

This was nothing like my place of stay, yeah it was big and flashy very expensive but it was also warm and welcoming, toys stewn across the floor genral mess but proof that people like here. We just saw Raven the terrifying samurai sat on one of the sofas, Ruby curled up resting her head on the dark haired woman's lap while she stroked through her cropped feathery locks, rubbing her ears ever so slightly. "Rubes what happened?" Yang asked taking a seat next ro her sister, while i just stood around awkwardly watching the interaction take place. But Ruby whined her wolfish whine her tail curling at the end but doing no thither signiffing that she was atleast in a eveiroment that was safe to her, and I mean laying in one of the most terrifying people's lap that I have ever seen, seems quite safe to me "who did this to her?" Yang asked her eyes bleeding into a dark red.

"Your uncle, i don't know what he said or did but he did something, " Summer said solemnly, confusing me slightly (more like greatly)

"Ill kill him!" Yang praticaly screamed, but was hushed by the samurai who felt the young rose tence in her lap "sorry Rubes"

"Im a little confused" i admitted, perching at the end of a chair.

"And it's a long exsplaination" Summer snapped getting hushed by the samurai. "sorry pup"

"Summer" she warned "you brought her here for a reason and you could atlest tell her"

"Fine, Qrow is- was my husband, but he's still technically Ruby's farther, i can't legally stop him from seeing her unless i have a valid reason, but he shows his head once a year sometimes he's nice sometimes he's that, main reason why we got divorced, he couldn't handle a five year old child, and i say good riddens i was getting sick of his sh-"

"Summer~" Raven warned again motioning down to depressed rose.

"Ssssshenanigans, he moved to mistral took all my money and whent back to where he was born" Summer finished intill adding "but after Ruby turned seven he made visits to see her and normally her alone, i still don't really trust him around her though, he's been spending the last five years trying to convince Ruby to go to mistral with him"

"Mistral is ruthless and a horrifying place to be the whole continent is stricken with bandits" Raven added still softly stroking the young wolf on her lap.

"Awful" i commented but my eyes where still glued on the young pup, my pup, give her to me! No control yourself Weiss breath, think of... parrots! Yes parrots, wings beak red Ruby... no, stop! Bad Weiss! Bad!, think of... cats! yes you like cats, fluffy paws cute ruby cla- WHY! i can only think of Ruby! why?! she is cute, I know she's cute but why is she cute? her big ears that sometimes flop around when she's laying down, her fluffy tail that twitches in her sleep, or when she's resting or moving or doing enything, but the way her nose wiggles in her sleep, the way she has the desire to nuzzle into everything, when she sometimes accidentally suckles bits of cloth... fair point- why is she starring at me?

"you looked a little lost in thought there, are you ok?" Summer asked a smirk plastered across her face, she knows! "how about we have a small chat in the kitchen" oh god I'm going to die! back out!

"sure"

WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! TURN AROUND MEAT STICKS! STOP WALKING! WHY ARE YOU OPENING THE DOOR FOR YOUR MURDERER!

"I approve" Summer simply staited

"Wh-what?" Hold up did i say that out loud?

"I approve of you dating my daughter, sheesh don't pretend that what you where doing back there was a figment of my imagination" she joked before adding "I've been watching you schnee, since the second you left that airship because the boy you where riding with who just so happens to be mister Winchester, as being disrespectful and revolving, I've watched you help my little girl and watch over her, I've seen you impail a nevermore for her, and don't pretend that you didn't make a rope ladder for her bed just so she didn't need to jump"

"H-how?" Just what is this woman she can be everywhere

"Because if there is one thing i value over all else, it's my family it's not my job not my possessions aslong as i have those girls in there im happy, and im not going to let enyone hurt them not again, and if you ever even consider it to be a thought to hurt my daughter i will make sure that if someone finds the body they won't even be able to tell it's human"

"U-un-understood Mrs rose" i choaked out, i felt like i was going to faint

"That's Summer to you sweetheart, and just for the record Raven is my wife not my sister"

Ok this woman is magical

"and our family isn't strange it's just got character"

no she's not magical SHE'S A GOD!


	6. Chapter VI: puppy!

"Ruby! put that down!"

"Ruby! did you chew my scarf!"

"where's my- never mind I need a new book"

this has been happening all day. all. god. dam. day. in short we now needed a new book shelf six new books new curtains three new shoes and a scarf, the room looked like a tornado has been through it, scraps of fabric where strewn across the floor, currently the culprit was laying on her bed chewing and gnawing at a chair leg, the scraping sound of her teeth ripping the pulp apart spitting it out in splinters, Yang's instructions was to make sure she didn't get herself hurt, and to make sure she didn't destroy anything more, the wooden chair leg seemed to be keeping her occupied, at least until the brawler came back from shopping. none of us, par Blake had the heart to punish her, and her sister was less then happy to admit it but she couldn't say no to the rose she's told the girl off twice today and then amidatly apologised when the reaper gave her a slightly sad look. and neither could I, Blake was terrified of the fauna for some odd reason and would barely talk to her, tension was obvious between the two and at Ruby's expense she has asked me many time, what has she done wrong and why did Blake hate her, but honestly all I could do was tell her '' I don't know'' unfortunately making her more upset, I wa-

the chewing has stopped

"Ruby are you alright?" I called out closing my scroll.

no response

"I'm coming up ok?" I then called out standing up and climbing up the rope ladder that allowed easy assess up to the bed, when I got up to the bedding I wrestled a little with the cover pulling away the curtains revealing Ruby curled up hugging a decimated chair leg, fast asleep her bed was covered in splinters and slobbery chunks of wood. "Oh thank god she's tired herself out" i sighed in relief, just as a soft nock came at the door, while i quietly crept down the ladder and over to the door

"Weiss i-"

"Shush brute she's only just fallen asleep" i scolded watching the wolf's sister do a small happy dance before entering the room carrying a few bags full of different colourful items.

"We need to be incredibly quite, she can hear a spider crawling up a wall from twenty meters away" she whispered softly placing down her bags and reaching into her sister's bag, pulling out a case full of special earplugs for Faunus, Yang climbed up slightly pushing the earplugs into the large furry ears that flicked at the touch, but the rose only curled up more, her tail rapping around her the best it could while Yang pulled up her covers giving Ruby a quick soft kiss on the forehead a small smile spreading over her sleepish face. "Now we can talk normal, she now has normal human hearing" she exsplained jumping down from the sibling's bed walking over to the bags "now help me set up, mum said that she might start to do this, and she gave me some instructions" she added pulling out things like rubber bones rope toys, and chocolate spread, along with a collection of medium sized logs that would be perfect for her to chew, along with a heavy duty mat, "long story short All fuanus haven instincts and Ruby has been trained since she was like two, to contain them around people, normally that would be fine but she would have a lot of pent up energy and then she would go home and realise it, normally by playing with toys just letting loose and being free, but because of Blake and what not she's been to afraid to do so, mainly because of her training, but also because of...

"She thinks Blake doesn't like her"

"Precisely, all we gotta do is show my sis that she is welcome to let loose in the dorm, or" she said motioning to are decimated room "this might happen again"

And there we go we cleared out a space in the corner in the room placing down the heavy duty rug/ mat so her claws would get worn down quicker as well as making clean up qicker, Yang dabbed some of the toys with chocolate spread and put them on the mat, saying that it will incorage her, and knowing that sugar fuled puppy, it probably will. I worked on a few things while Yang started to clean up the dorm, i organised a few blankets on the large mat that now occupied about 30% of our dorm, enough space for her to run around a bit. I fixed a long rope toy to the wall while leaving some just on the floor, i spreaded out some lether chews and then it was done, lots of things(that wouldn't destroy our dorm) spread out in a place expecially for Ruby, and hopefully she would like it. With that done i whent to help Yang fix and clean the dorm, the last thing we left though was

The vacuum

I could tell form the last month of knowing the young rose that she whent ballistic around the vacuum, she might bark and try to attack the machine, we've had to repair it three times and deal with a very upset and very gilty team leader, but hopefully she would stay asleep.

*click*

*vrooom*

"Is she still alseep?" I asked slightly hopeful, Yang shrugged and crawled up to her bunk giving me the thumbs up as i sucked up all the stray threads, really small patches of fabric, splinters, bits of paper and fur with the machine turning it off and storing it away, but Yang was still watching her sister so i joined with her, and immediately i spotted what she was looking at, in Ruby's sleep the young wolf had started to twitch and turn, her tail curled and uncurled while her loose sock covers feet tried to tuck themselves under the rose more and more, her eyes where closed but her hands patted around for something desperately, that is until Yang eased something which i didn't really expect into the rose's mouth

A pacifier

Almost emidatly the young one calmed down curling back up while she suckled on the item i gave the brawler a strange look but she didn't pay attention she just watched her sibling sleep peacefully after about five minutes she climbed down, i followed still giving her a strange look.

Ruby is thithteen, why would she need something like that, never the less try and find it

But before i could even utter a word about it the brawler yanked me out of the dorm "why did you just do that?" I then asked the older sibling.

"One thing you should never forget about wolf fauna is that they never grow up, modern day has played the largest toll on their species then any other, mutated geans and all the lot but it has caused them to live a life where they can not grow up, a matured wolf faunas is wild and violent, and from birth they usually undergo operations to stop that, but it has landed about 80% of the species in a permanent stait of puppy hood, summer is still legally classified as a puppy, even though she's forty-three, look Weiss i know your not accustomed to faunas but you've got to understand that as threatening and as mature a wolf fauna can seam, they will usually be under developed mentally" Yang exsplained before we heard rustling back in our dorm, "just... be acommataiting about it" she said with a pleading look, i nodded watching relief spread across her face as i was quickly incased in a bone crushing hug "Thankyou!" She squealed as we listened to the rustling increase, when we returned to the room we saw Ruby happily chewing on one of the rubber bones, laying down on the floor while she held it in her hands, the rubber being almost indestructible but was comforting on her strong teeth. But as soon as the young girl saw me she spat it out and jumped to her feet.

"W-weiss! It's not what it looks like!" She cried her ears folded down her tail curled up between her legs, she was afraid.

Afraid of what?

Judgement, of course all fauna get judged in day to day life, discriminated against and shoved down on the priority list, vale was the worst for it, public transport not acommataiting tails with seats, shops not selling faunas friendly clothing, people attacking them in the street and passersby treating it as some kind of skeptical, of course she would be afraid.

If i was a faunas i would be

I am Weiss Schnee, daughter of Jaquez Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company known for it's terrible bissness operations and the use of slave labour.

Faunas slave labour.

She had a right to be afraid

But she was my friend I've lived with her for a month now and i would know she is nothing like to monsters that my farther had me to believe they where, she cried when she got hurt she had a loving and careing faunas mother,she played she told jokes she helped people when she could, she was perfect a example of what the human race should stive to be, yes she was very cute but her determination to do anything help enyone faunas or human was the main reason why i loved her so god dam much, she was everything i hope to exspire to be, and I'm just standing here her sister in anticipation and her crying and pleading.

"Ruby it's ok if you want to do these things" i started, rembering back to what Yang said before, about how she has pent up energy and then how she is still technically a puppy because she would be a national threat if her hormonal growth wasn't stunted "im not going to stop you from playing, im not even going to question it, Yang exsplained before how you where trained not to do these things, and quite frankly i dont care, if playing with things like this makes you happy then do it, it's not my place to complain, and even though you destroyed my shoes im not going to be angry about it"

Never in the last month have i seen Ruby so happy, her tail started wagging at moch speeds, to the level that her body wiggled with it, my heartstrings where being pulled at as i smiled a little at her "really!?" She squeaked happily.

"I promised i wouldn't be mad, didn't i?- Oof"

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She chanted while i was was in the best hug i have experience in years, this rivaled some of hugs i have had from my sister, the way she nuzled into my chest and her small frame was comfortable for me to rap my arms around, which i did, crouching down a little so she didn't need to strain to much, her little arms only just being able to get all the way around my waist. I never wanted this hug to end, but adventally she pulled back a happy smile on her face before something struck her and she gave me a sceptical look before asking "was that all Yang told you?"

Clever little wolf

"Rubes i sware i was only trying to help" Yang defended

"Ill get her legs you get her arms, i wanna throw her out the window" she growled, and i completely agreed that brute has been getting on my nevers since the second i met her

"Ill get the window" Blake said while walking through the door opening the window while we tackled her to the floor picking her up and pushing her through the large window.

"Im ok!" She called

Ruby huffed a little flashing me a small smile and one to Blake who smiled back before laying down on her bed pulling out a half chewed book and she began to read all while the young rose regained knawing on one of her new rubber bones, her tail swishing while she lay on one og the blankets i layed out.

Adorable

Absolutely adorable

How long can i hold it in? Answer not long

I crouched down at her side before she could say or do enything i started to scratch behind her ear her soft dark fur felt nice on my fingertips while she nuzzled into my hand, i wanted to do more, i wanted to stroke her have her in my lap feel her heat, hold her close-

"Just stroke her already" Blake commented

I brought up my outher hand and softly passed over her head, it didn't take long for her to let out a yawn showing off her sharp well cared for teeth, the destruction of today not even damaging them while her toung curled slghtly at the end, and she dropped her head, stright onto my lap, all while i continued to stroke over her soft feathery locks, scratching slightly behind not only her wolf ears but her human one's aswell, untill she fell asleep in my lap, her soft breaths filled the room, she shifted slightly but otherwise rapped her tail around herself, though her hair was like a massage to my hands her skin was the softest thing i have ever felt and the weight of her body on my lap was comforting, she was adorable her nose snuffled a little in her sleep hers large ears flopped onto my lap with no energy to hold themselves up, she had really tired herself out, i doubt she's going to wake up for a lon-

*SLAM*

"Im back~!"

And instantly Ruby sprung up, scrabbling under Blake's bed makibg the dark haired teen jump off leaving the room in seconds.

"Yang!" I shouted while the blond brawler looked around.

"Hay Weiss, where's my sis!" She asked ignoring my angered glare

"She was asleep you oaf!" I scolded watching her suddenly hit a realisation.

"Oh my god im a terrible sister! Weiss where is she? The last time someone woke her up suddenly it took me and mum five hours to get her out of the vents!" She shouted making me pail a little, the air vent opening was under Blake's bed, instantly i dropped down and looked under the frame, behind boxes of books lay the ripped off cover to the school vents, the small girl had wiggled her way into them and with her speed she could be enywhere

Shit


	7. Chapter VII: dust puppy

Shit

Shit

SHIT

this is bad really bad, what am i going to tell Summer? I lost your daughter? Yang looked equally worried as i but she was almost having a panic attack

"Weiss what are we going to do!" She cried her sister could be enywhere! We just let loose a adorable wolf faunas- who are we kidding, we need to save her! "She could get hurt! She could get lost! Mum's gonna kill me!" Yang panicked

"Sunflower why would i kill you?" Summer asked diving through the door "you know Raven would never let me"

"No reason" she squeaked

"You scared Ruby didn't you"

"I scared Ruby"

"Your grounded"

"I'm grounded"

"Well that's out of the way, im going to call rave, she's the only one who's small enough to fit through those vent"

She's joking right? That woman is taller larger and probably weighs more then enyone in this room, just how could she fit into those tiny vents?!

-{ line brake }-

"now when you are making bullets, remember that the ratio of elemental dust has to be directly equal to the-"

*RIIIINNNG*

"professor I think your scroll is going off" one of the students laughed the who hall cackling

"I think I'm aware of that fact", Raven scowled back picking up her black covered scroll, her angry face suddenly turned worried when she saw the familiar contact pitcher of her wife, Summer never called her when she was working unless it was a emergency, she swipe to answer bringing it up to her ear. "hello? what's wrong? what's happened?" she asked worriedly surprising the whole hall, pausing their laughing to listen to her be motherly "again?" she then asked a little shocked " ok... I'm in the middle of a lesson though" her eyebrows furrowed as her wife explained to her an elaborate plot to get out of class "Sum- Summer- Summer! you do realise I am the one teaching the class, and I highly doubt that would work" "alright I'm on my way" she sighed hanging up.

"professor who called you?" another student asked

"my wife now shut up" she ordered giving a quick call to goodwitch before sprinting out the door, passing the angry whitch on the way

-{ line brake }-

What in the fuck just happened? One second there was a tall angry terrifing woman the next there was a small angry terrifing bird, it sat on Summer's shoulder while i just starred at it with shock "right go in there and find our daughter" Summer ordered the bird cawed before swooping into the vent.

It came out about five minutes later turning back into a human panting with her hands on her knees, "She's curled up above the teacher's lounge" she gasped "im a FUCKING teacher not a personal search dog!"

"Sorry babe but... i can't fit through a vent" Summer soothed rubbing her wife's back

"Im out of shape" she gasped " how long has it been since i last whent out into the field?"

"Two years"

"T-two years?!"

"Children do that to you"

"You whent on a mission last Tuesday!"

"And Ruby is still stuck in a vent!" Yang interrupted bringing her parents back to reality, we then sprinted across the school all the way to the teacher's lounge bursting through the door and making proffesor Obleck drop his coffee

"This is a student free zone!" He shouted in a coffee deprived stait, but we all just ignored him, Summer quickly located the vent and nodded to me, i summoned a glyph neatly ripping out part off the wall revealing the young rose curled up covered in dust, her fur matted with the clingy dust turning her fur a musty gray, she sneezed unfurling from her ball slipping out of the whole i made, her body was just caked in fluff.

Summer smiled a little while i just layed down the section of wall, proffesor Obleck grumbled picking up shards of his mug while Ruby tryed to rub dust out of her silver eyes almost crying as pain surged through her face, but just ended up grinding more of it in with her dusty hands, Summer rushed onto the scene leading her over to the sink and using the eye wash kit that was stored there, quickly ridding her sterling orbs of the musty fluff "Lets get you back to your dorm sweetie, then you can wash all this off" she soothed, her tired daughter just drowsily nodded her dust covered head, clutching onto her mother's hand while she walked her down the hall i followed behind while Raven repremend Yang.

When we arrived at are dorm Summer smiled at me while Ruby sleepily trudged into the bathroom dragging a towel and a set of pajamas behind her before closing and locking the bathroom door, "so, how was your little petting session?" The mother asked

HOW DID SHE KNOW ABOUT THAT!?

"U-umm good?" How do you even reply to that? You don't just ask someone ' 'hay i know you have a crush on my daughter how did you like lovingly petting her untill she fell asleep?' ' can she read minds?

"I said i was ok with you dating my daughter, and i think you are sufficiently well... educated one what will happen if she gets hurt because of you, but recently headmaster Ozy man has been getting a few calls from a sertain whitehaired walking personification of the dictionary definition of racist degenerate, no offence-"

"None taken please continue insulting him i will quite happily well in them, if you continue i might even join in" i joked making the mother laugh listening to the shower switch on before continuing

"Your alright schnee" she chuckled "anyway as much as i would love to continue to share my opinion on jackass he's been trying to contact you, Ozpin is aware that your relationship has much to be desired and was trying to ask you if you would like to talk to h-"

"No" the answer was simple, i don't want to talk to him any more then required.

"Reasonable, but, listen to me if he says anything about Ruby, can you do me a favour?" She asked a serious look on her face, to be honest if he says enything about ruby i think i may set him on fire.

"Of course" i answered i would probably do what she wanted in that situation... after i turn him in to mincemeat.

"I know this is going to sound strange, but just throw around our last name a few times and it will send him running" somthing that scares farther? That sounds impossible.

Just as i thought that the shower shut off, and Ruby stumbled out, clad in her night wear her hair and fur damp and smelling strongly of strawberries, she just walked straight up to me incasing me in a hug while Summer watched with a smirk plastered on her face.

I was lost for words

This felt heavenly!

Never in my life have i realised that being used as a oversized teddy bear was so good, the way she lazily nuzzled into my sensitive neck sent shivers up my spine, her arms rapped around my waist her ears tickling my face her legs intertwined with mine her tail draped over my stomach. It was all so heavenly, she her grip wasn't to strong, so her soft skin was just in connection with mine making me want to never move again, her breath was wispy against my chest since she had instantly fallen asleep, her ears flopped onto my pillow her strangely soft furry feet brushed up against my thigh while she wiggled a bit in her sleep, that is before Summer gentally pushed something into her mouth directly onto her rasp like toung, Ruby calmed down a few seconds later snuggling back up to me peacefully at rest once again.

"That will keep her asleep all night, you have fun now not too much fun" Summer chirped pulling up the covers over us gentally stroking away some of her daughter's stray strands of hair, she smirked at me while i gave her a pleading look "oh no miss your stuck all night, im not helping, just try not to have an experience with my daughter" she muttered switching off the lights before leaving the room shutting and locking the door behind her leaving us alone in a dark room, i being unable to sleep my brian racked with thoughts of nothing but the young rose who held me in her arms peacefully asleep


	8. S ChapterVIII:my family is indispensable

"admitting a beast into my own home simply unfathomable" Jacques mused almost laughing as I stood in front of him, hungry homeless tired and cold, my hand constantly on the handle of my only remaining weapon, a small dagger, everything from my sickles to my handgun where either broken or lost in the drift, all the way in a winter stricken patch.

"I would beryl call this a home" I grumbled feeling my young infant shift against my back, her small malnourished body carefully rapped in her own red cloak her body hidden under my white one shielding her completely from the icy mantle air, but as we walked through the considerably warmer (but still quite cold) mansion, no palace I could feel her starting to warm up, I rubbed my hands together briefly following the white haired suited man through the halls.

"I'm only doing this because you saved my life" he sneered opening a door for me showing me into a rather comfortable looking room, the whole place was surrounded by a orange glow as logs burned bright, servants working to warm up the room, while I almost sprinted to the flames, kneeling and quickly removing my cloak unwrapping the two year old fauna that was once strapped onto my back, holding her back as she tried to get closer to the warm flames her silver eyes wide with the orange glow as she sat on the expensive carpet while I rubbed myself down the effects of hypothermia disappearing, Ruby was more fortunate I had almost frozen to death while she was kept as warm as I could keep her, but I smiled as she just watched the flames . "what on remnant forced you to come here begging for help? the last time we met you where a wold renowned huntress" wow low blow, I scowled a little rapping my tail around my daughter

"it's hard to fight Grimm when you have a child to take care of, as for what forced me to come here, is Qrow there is nothing for us left on patch, the winter months are dangerous Grimm wild and weather wilder, honestly I would go anywhere else, but I need to get back to beacon and there is no airships from patch to beacon" I summarised petting my daughter's head her little tail wagging at the action.

"it is done, I will send you off tomorrow when the blizzard has cleared, now come we must eat" he ordered, I honestly didn't like to abide by his will but I haven't eaten in five days, and that was a merger slice of bread, I quickly scooped up my infant her mittened hands gripping onto the edge of my cloak while I followed holding her in my arms surprised when she wiggled "please control your... child" now that made me growl slightly but I stopped when I felt Ruby's hand paw softly at my face grabbing onto my human ear.

but adventally I put her down letting her totter at my side, gripping onto her hand making sure she didn't go to far, her uncovered animal like feet padding against the cold marble, not that she could feel it under her thick pads all you could hear was the clicking of her uncut claws tapping against the hard stone, her head only reached up to my knee but when we arrived at the dining room, and two servants pushed open the doors she gasped in aw slipping out of my hand, dropping down on all floor as I leaned down trying to catch her before she scampered past the tall government official making him jump lifting his leg almost amidaitly after and into the room " Ruby!" I called but it would be pointless, she barely listened to me anyway.

"ma!" she shouted running back to me, ok that was a first but she latched onto my leg when a young white haired girl peaked past the door.

"farther! you have returned" she greeted bowing down to the man, who just nodded walking into the room, plates full of different foods lining the grand table that layed there, I picked Ruby up and took a seat setting her on my lap while the white haired man motioned for me to eat, which I did hungrily the young cub on my lap stealing things that I put on my plate stuffing her face with as much as she could, all while the seven year old girl watched us in curiosity, I froze when I felt a cold hand touch my tail looking back to see the girl who starred into my eyes fearfully.

but I smiled ruffling her hair "what is your name young one?" I asked but I could tell she was too afride to say anything, she looked to her father who nodded in approval before answering

"w-winter" she whimpered

"well my name is Summer, this here is Ruby" I said placing my hand softly on the young rose's head, she barely payed attention still munching on a scrap of meat, when she finished it she licked her fingers clean lapping up the high quality fat before I grabbed them whipping them properly.

"why can't she do that for herself?" Winter asked walking little closer, surprising me a little, did she have a sister? Wise? rice? oh forget it it's not like I will meet her anyway, all I have to focuse on is getting to beacon and getting to Raven and Tai- oh, yeah right I forgot about that.

"ma? ma sad!" Ruby cried standing up bringing me out of my thoughts when she reached for my ears, though I leaned down for her, letting her pet my fury appendages just like I do for her when she is upset, well she did it a little bit more rough but come on, she's two. but the compassion was still there, I smiled while she petted my ears her small hands brushing over my fur it was rough and sloppy but felt divine my tail swaying slightly.

"mummy isn't sad pup, just remembering things" I answered, unwilling to lie to my only living blood relative, and family member, well I mean me and Raven go back seven years but she is more like... my best friend, she has a daughter... I think? she did four years ago, she doesn't even know that Ruby exists, or that Qrow... oh god I'm crying "ok maybe mummy is a little sad" I admitted whipping away my tears.

"hug!" Ruby chirped rapping her arms around me the best she possibly could with her short arms, but I returned the hug clutching her close making her giggle in the proses, her little tail wiggling while her paw like feet tried to claw their way closer to me, until I scooped her up in my arms.

"your airship will leave our docks at 10am" Jacques stated before adding "you can have the room down the hall, try not to destroy anything" he sighed watching me hold my daughter her yawning sweetly before snuggling into my arms.

"well thankyou and good night, tell me the next time that you need to be saved"

-{ line brake }-

"da~!" Ruby cried I literally didn't know what to do, I just shushed her continually before I though of something, what was that thing that Qrow did with her? almost insanity when I started she calmed down, her tears subsided and her wailing ceased as I continued to rub her shirt covered stomach, soon enough she went back to sleep, well it was eight am at least she choose a reasonable time to scream her head off, i cradled her as i walked to breakfast, eating in silence in fear of waking her, storing some bacon for her before hopping on the airship, heading stright to beacon

-{ line brake }-

*Ring Ring*

*Ring Ring*

*Ring-*

"hello?" the familiar voice of Raven brawen spoke through my scroll, her voice was a bit lower then the last time I heard it, or at least a little lower then what I remember her voice being like, but it also seemed strained.

"hey, Raven" I just said watching Ruby peacefully sleep curled up on the seat next to me

"s-summer? is that you?"

"yeah, sorry I haven't talked to you in... four years, things kinda happened, look we can catch up in a bit, more like a hour but I need to ask you a favour"

"yeah sure, your not in trouble are you?"

"no! no nothing like that, I just might need a place to stay for a bit, look I'm like a hour away from beacon can you please just help?" I asked practically pleading my partner

a sigh came through the scroll a small rustle before "fine, ill pick you up from the landing pads but I expect an explanation"

at that I did a small happy dance letting out a sigh of happiness "thank you I promise I will make it up to you!" I chirped accidentally waking Ruby up and quickly hung up the call watching her rub her eyes tiredly yawning before looking around

"ma where we?" she asked, making me smile a little petting her head.

" where going to someone i trust "

-{ line brake }-

The airship jolted as it touched port, and i instantly turned to Ruby, "pup can you do me a favour?" I asked sweetly crouching down to her, she smiled a little before i rapped her up in a hug " stay behind me, and stay close" i ordered placing my hand on my knife taking her hand as we walked out the open door.

There my partner stood her tall figure standing out in the less then crowed landing pads, her res armour contrasting her black clothing and instantly Ruby did as i told diving behind me and slipping under my cloak. As i walked up to the huntress who just lent against her expensive car, watching a young blond child as she rambled about things, but she looked at me in small shock as i walked up my white cape dragging on the floor, rips strewn across it, my normally strong frame small and obviously milnorished, large tired bags under my dull silver eyes, and my iconic weapons missing, but i knew she could tell i was jumpy, my hand gripping my knie when someone got close was a indercation. The blond child stopped talking when i neared and backed up a bit, but i flashed her a smile, "Summer?" She asked walking up to me, but before I could do enything she pulled me into a hug "im so happy to see you" she muttered before separating, her pondering eyes looked over me.

"Im happy to see you to" i smiled, it wasn't fake it was just weak Ruby's hand bripped onto the top if my combat boots.

"Oh my god have you eaten today?" She asked grabbing my thin bony hands.

"Things happened" was all i said, but she grabbed my shoulders causing me to take a step back, trying my best not to kick the child hiding under my cloak.

"Spill it now, where's Qrow? What happened? Why do you look like this? Why is there a lump under your cloak?" She ordered out of me, but i just started to cry berrying my head in my hands.

"He left Raven! He dissapered! He took everything my money my house everything!" I wailed tears streaming down my cheeks while she brought me into anouther hug.

"Im going to kill that ass hole" she growled rubbing my back slightly while i tryed to regain my composure

"Ma sad" Ruby whined slipping out of her hiding hole, surprising Raven and in turn making her more angry.

But i was still crying so my teammate answered her for me "your mother just needs some time" she muttered holding me close while i emptyed all my pent up emotions onto her through my tears.

"Hug!" Ruby chirped rapping her arms around my leg, she made me choak out a laugh sniffling and whipeing my eyes bending down and picking her up letting her rap her arms around my neck in a weak squeeze her little tail wiggling as i held her in my arms.

"I sware im going to kill him" Raven growled, "how long has it been?" I wanted to tell her but it was slightly shocking.

Oh just bite the bullet she wil find out somehow "two months" i muttered making her give me a shocked look before logic came back to her,

She growled running her hands through her main before turning back to her black coloured car "get in im taking you home your having a bath i will force food down your throat if i have to" she growled but the way she buckled the blond child in and opened the door for me, i could tell she was only being careing.

So we drove in silence Ruby sitting on my lap since there wasn't another car seat for her, the young child had never been in a car before and was in aw, but when we pulled up to a large mansion i was a littel shocked, this was the teacher's section, "your a teacher?" I asked and she just nodded helping the blond girl out of her seat watching her run along the path and to the house, the severe lack of eny decorations in the front garden really didn't complement the beauty of the house, suddenly i was pulled out of my seat Ruby with me and up the large stairs and into a fancy bathroom.

"Strip" Raven ordered running a large tub of water "her to" she then added pointing at the young child in my arms,i did her first pulling off all her cloths leaving her in nothing her legs half covered in fur her tail limp while she shivered, i did the same, not even careing if my best friend saw something that i wouldn't paraied around the city, but suddenly i was pushed into the large tub sending water gushing over the top and under the floor " you smell terrible" Raven sneered picking up Ruby expertly, dropping her in the tub with me, she landed with a soft splash while she gausped trying to get out, but she stopped struggling when my hand came up to stop her from drowning as suddenly cold shampoo was squirted on my head making a shiver go down my spine even though i was in warm water i felt, her hands start to rub it in a second later while i watched Ruby splashing about sitting on my lap but suddenly i was pushed under the water, causing me to gasp my limbs flinging up into the air while i tried to right myself, but it was pointless since my much stronger teammate was holding me below the qater while she scrubbed my hair clean pulling me up soon after giving me a second to chough out the liquid in my lungs.

"Are you trying to kill me?" I growled but she glared at me grabbing Ruby and making me lung to try and get her back, but unfortunately the tub was to slippy so i just kinda slitered under the water watching my partner wash my daughter, using the shower head before rapping her up in a red towel setting her on the tile floor, but she tried to reach for me her short arms only just being able to get over the bath's ledge all while my partner forcefully washed my everything before finally letting me get out, handing me a clean towled while i picked up Ruby, the small girl instantly held onto me, i could tell that Raven was scaring her, but if a 6 foot tall samurai who could kill you in the flick of a wrist was around you, i would be a little afraid.

But i just let her push me a around i wasn't in any position to argue or fight back, i was the one who she was taking care of, i was the one who was sopping wet, i was the one who once smelled terribly of must and reindeer guts. So i just hung my head low letting her pull a brush through my out grown locks, my tail matted slightly but she combed it enyway, she clothed me in her clothes and watched as i cradled my daughter. " what is her name" she asked referring to the young rose in my arms, i smiled a little at this

"her name is Ruby, Ruby Rose" i sighed before laughing a little "not much point in giving her a name though, she bearly listens to me" i joked making my partner smile slightly before my ears twitched.

Rustling

"Yang! What are you doing!" Raven shouted leading us down the stairs "how in the world" Raven asked watching the blond haired four year old play with a plastic bag.

"Mummy, look what i found!" She chirped happily running up to the samurai, who surprisingly smiled petting her head.

"Thats very nice Yang, im going to go make something to eat, you want to help?" She asked making the young child's eyes sparkle before bouncing off to be with her mother Leaving me in a room, it looked like the living room, large tv sofas and children's toys scattered everywhere, I just held Ruby in my arms her snuggling into the crook of my arm and I was a little hesitant to even sit down, so I stood until "you better not be awkwardly standing in the middle of the room" Raven called making me instantly sit down, while she walked in carrying a small plate of toast " does she eat?" she asked motioning to Ruby that was now just curled in her towel her two little ears sticking up out of the ball

"depending on how she feels" was all I said pulling back some of the towel revealing her face, she whined and hit my nose "oi don't be mean" I growled with a smile I just broke off a corner of the toast presenting it to her but she swatted it away, Raven gave me a strange look taking a seat next to me

she tried to give her a section of the bread, but she refused to eat it "I'm not going to be insensitive, or anything, but do you want me to get something meaty?"

"ill come help, she needs something the consistency of dog food" i staited putting her down watching her curl back up, Raven was about to say something in protest, but I think she then realised that she had no idea to make the sort of food I needed to make for Ruby.

when we entered the kitchen the young blond girl from before was sitting at a large dinging table eating her own plate of toast, with no complaints unlike my devil, Raven moved towards her fridge removing a few different meat products while I turned on the unused cooker, removing a frying pan from the hanging rack "you know how to cook?" she then asked a little surprised, watching me expertly fry cubes of pork

"of course I know how to cook, I'm not a brawen" I said sarcastically using my tail to shift the pork while I diced beef, frying them as well and quickly making a batch of gravy before mixing it all together, being handed a fork by a very surprised samurai walking past her while I sat back down Ruby had unfurled her little tail wagging as she tried to reach me, well more importantly the bowl that I was holding, almost ameadatly when I sat down she clambered onto my lap waiting patiently as I felt her tail swishing across my knee, I simply smiled re rapping her in the towel before feeding the girl, Raven sitting next to me watching , carefully.

"where have you been?" she asked

"patch... then atlas then Schnee manor, and then I think you know the rest" that answer seemed to satisfy her curiosity and she left tending to her own daughter little did I know at the time this would have probably have been the best decision I have ever made


	9. Chapter IX: revealing

Why?. Why is she the only thing i ever think of?, why is she the only thing im ever nice to?, well considering it's me that's quite a lot, many people have now started to call me ' 'the ice queen' ' whatever that means, im not icy! Im only... ok maybe I'm a little icy, but i froze one person to a wall and they start calling me unbased nicknames.

"Weiss!" Ruby shouted suddenly ripping me away from my thoughts as i realised that my whole team was starring at me. We where having a civil lunch with team JNPR seems i must have drifted off in thought.

"You ok there ice queen?" Yang asked a smirk plastered on her face as she spotted the blush that now spread across my cheeks.

"Yes i am fine" i snapped standing up and slipping off the bench walking to get a refill of my coffee, as i was watched by one particular faunas, i smiled before asking "how menny sugars?"

"Five and cream" Ruby chirped her long bushy tail wagging and hitting blake who jumped before moving away slightly, but i destracted to rose from this fact when i placed down the mug of pail brown liquid.

Yang pressed her hand on the mug before i sat down then instructing the young wolf "it's warm Rubes" she said raising more questions then one, but i didn't care just sipping on my own mug of coffee watching Ruby do the same.

"Why did you need to do that?" A very insensitive Nora asked with a mouth full of pacakes, even though it is lunch you norce barbarian.

"Because a good rule to live by is to never trust Ruby with hot drinks, the amount of times she spilt coffee because she thought she could drink it is unbelievable" Yang yawned, poor thing probably burns her mouth easily, but the blond brawler almost snapped round when her mother ruffled her hair in passing, doing the same to Ruby making her giggle slightly into her cup spluttering a little, i just passed her a tissue not careing for the dangerous red eyes that followed my every move.

"Don't we have her class next?" Blake asked making everyone par the two sister's and me of course check their time tables.

"Yup, Rubes helped with the lesson plan and everything" Yang answered

"If you mean helping is by scribbling all over my notes everyfive second" Raven scoffed standing at the end of the table munching on a slice of toast, "and you better have had more than a few merger pieces of bread" she then added pointing at Ruby, who instantly huffed standing up and re joining the lunch que.

"Umm proffesor?" A blond boy who i have never cared enough about to even lern his name, but i think it's Jordan

"Sup"

"Don't the teachers eat separately from the students? " he asked

"Yes technically, but to answer that question" and with that she just drew her sword pressing it against his neck in milliseconds causing him to faint, one of the many many reasons i like this teacher. She just shieaved her weapon like nothing happened. And then suddenly a scythe blade came swipeing across her front, in seconds she back flipped drawing her sword and accidentally cutting the neck of her attcker, who turned out to be Ruby "nice try pup, but next time try and do that out of my field of vision" she instructed removing her blade, before she spotted the blood, almost instantly she put her hand on the young rose's wound as she whimpered ever so slightly, letting her step mother feed aura into the cut helling it almost emidatly.

"Proffesor rose please refrain from killing the students" Summer mused behind her.

"Im old fight me" she scoffed before looking behind herself, Summer just gave a happy wave but with a sadistic smile on her face.

"One, Two, Three, Four" Summer started to count but the samurai just stayed still forcing more and more aura into the rose's wound but the instant it closed completely she summoned a huge seven footall rift walking through it and dissapering "how long do you think it will take her to realise that she has a calss next" Summer asked watching Ruby pick up her tray retaking her seat.

"About when the bell goes, she's probably in Ozpin's office" Yang stated.

"You are right, anyway stay out of trouble" Summer said as she walked off

"Yeah Ruby"

"Im talking to you Yang!"

That made everyone at the table laugh including me, before blake then added "she has a point, you do have the most sanction out of the whole team"

"So what i destroyed one book"

"You burned down half the library you oaf" i scolded

"Yeah so what, mum replaced them" she simply scoffed.

"And it's not the first time Yang's burned down the library, you remember that time when your semblance miss fired" Ruby added her face sweetly full of a mash of potato and egg

"Out of curiosity what is it that your parents do?" Pyrrha then asked making me roll my eyes, returning to subtitlly watching the young fauna

"Well there both-"

"Only one of them is a teacher Yang stop getting that confused!" Ruby interjected

"Right! I keep forgetting, i mean i still have my dad's last name so it is a little confusing, but technically it should be rose, and then again it technically should be branwen but a lot of people hate my uncle's guts" she said which made sense I've only seen the man once and i hate his guts, and bones, and i want to possess him in a meat grinder and then feed that meat to a Beowolf.

"Ohhh so you're parents are proffesor rose and miss mean head of discipline!" Nora then cut in, well she wasn't that mean sure sent two people to the infirmary but she was fair and reasonable in her judgement.

"Mummy isn't mean, she's really nice!" Ruby chirped but suddenly yelped when Carden pushed his way past her to sit next to me slamming his lunch try onto the table.

And instantly the smile i once had on my face dropped the second i saw his arrogant smug smile, Blake had long left the table leaving Ruby right on the end and giving the jerk of a sky scraper the opportunity to shove her straight off the bench, this really didn't make a lot of the people on the table happy, the whole of team JNPR got up/ picked jaune up and whent over to where Ruby just sat on the floor fear set in her eyes as she watched the boy look at her, malice and hate being the only thing she could see, and within a flash of rose petals she dissapered, a coulomb of petals cascaded down their velvety film that covered them glimmered slightly before they moved like a flowing gust of wind a cloud of petals vanished like they where never there, blinding speed being the only exsplaination the human or faunus eye unable to track it's where abouts. All that i could do was catch one, catch one of the blood red left overs of my partner feeling the single tear drop that layed on the petal.

-{ line brake }-

"Rubes, you in here?" Yang asked opening the dorm room door switching on the light

"Go away" Ruby mumbled from beind her ball of blankets, we had been forced into class without her, had to explain to her mother why she wasn't here and yet i still couldn't bring myself to be angry at this girl every part of my body told me she did nothing wrong.

"Ruby~ come on down let's have a talk, as a team" Yang said softly motioning for Blake to put her book down. Ruby finally slipped down from her bed bringing her fur blanket with her, and we all just sat in the middle of our room all in a weird square since the young wolf was resting her head on the bolnd's shoulder. "What's up?" Yang asked.

"Nothing" Ruby sighed her tail limp along with her ears, Blake noted this aswell but preferred to keep her mouth shut.

"How about we play a guessing game, we all say what we think happened and made you act like this and all you have to do is say yes or no wether or not we are right" Yang tried quickly getting all of our aprroval. "All right I'll start, he called you a weird name"

"No"

"he said something mean to you" Blake added

"No"

"He reminded you of something" i then added, rembering seeing that look on her face, mainly because I've seen that look on my own face many times before.

No answer

That is when Ruby choaked out a sob berrying her head into Yang's arms letting her sister pull her into a warm heart felt hug. Thay had a silent conversion so quite that i strained my ears to listen to the mumbles but adventally Yang and turned to us then back to the young wolf right next to her "you sure?" she then asked.

but as the young girl started to remove her boots, Blake's hand came up to cover her mouth and I was just confused, fauna usually only one trait, maybe two if they where really lucky, but three? but there a girl sat with two paw like feet them both partly rapped in bindings that didn't seem to be to tight, fur climbing up her legs stopping about half way from the knee, the fur its self was black in colour with a slight reddish hint that decorated the ends, each toe was topped by a claw as thick pink pads covered the remainder of the feet? paws "your- your a half blood" Blake gasped out, a what blood? whatever it is Ruby nodded to it, she looked so limp and lifeless.

right Weiss now is your time cheer her up say something, or move closer to her that's good to, now rub her back or shoulder- or ears, that works. I do suppose running my hand over her ears is working. "thanks' Weiss" she mumbled leaning onto my shoulder as I continued to stroke her fluffy appendages, this was literal heaven, she was just so soft! I wanted to hug her, but no I can't be creepy, if she wants a hug she can inchoate the hug... but I still really want a hug. but I could settle with some soft friendly petting while she nuzzled against my shoulder. and while I was enjoying life and thanking the gods that made this girl , Yang was looking sceptically at Blake, who was shuffling in the place where she sat.

"have you got a problem with that Blake?" the blond then asked dangerously, I think she knew something I didn't which is saying something since I know everything.

the dark haired girl pailed a little as everyone's par Ruby's attention turned to her, well my attention has half on her, I still focuse on the girl resting on my shoulder still petting softly through her ears, but when Yang stood up she accidentally stepped on the young wolf's tail, in seconds she sprung up and out from under my hand, yelping in an instant Blake suddenly hissed, a feral hiss that made me back up a bit if not for the wolf fauna or not so fearless leader was using me as a shield, not that I minded especially considering her claws had been filed down. "umm I can explain?" Blake then tried

"yes please do" Yang stated, as we all watched Blake remove her bow exposing two, cat ears? but Ruby whined which was a little strange"your a cat Faunus? why didn't you tell us!" Yang then chirped, but it didn't take her long to take notice of the tension between the two fauna both of them showed that they where a little more then scared of each other, Ruby was straight up terrified huddling behind me, again not like I minded, while Blake was obviously uneasy "don't worry kitty cat she's denatured" Yang reassured pulling up her sister's shirt ever so slightly, showing the faunas a thin orderly neat surgical scar laying just above her naval, but the thing that made me scowl was the sharp jagged set of four small scratches on her side but what drew my attention was her skin, it looked so soft and delicate i bet it felt like the finest silk i have ever touched. the way her rippling muscles flexed as she struggled and squirmed against her sister's grip made me drool, this little puppy had a six pack! Why did she hide it under her layers of thick clothing? She looked so god dam good, i could grate cheese on those abs! She was a adorable little puppy with the abs that put body builders to shame, she wasn't too thin she wasn't to thick her waist complimented her... everything perfectly, but Ruby soon struggled out of Yang's grip hiding my view of her delicious body as the not so fearless leader huddled behind me once again, but this time i rapped my arm around her shoulder pulling her into a side hug, that was greatly appreciated.

YES FINALLY now all i have to do it figure out how to give her a full hug in context... im doomed.

"Why is she the one afraid?" Blake then asked having calmed down after receiving that information, i think it calmed her to know that her one mortal enemy was about as dangerous as a wittle pwuppy, and had the desire to attack her as much as s wittle pwuppy... with a six pack... and a scythe.

"Rubes got attacked by Glynda's cat when she was like five, she's been terrified of the things ever since" Yang summed up sitting back down and rolling up the young rose's sleave, showing another set of four small scratches. Now it all made sense, she must have a fear of the selfish fluff balls, hold up proffesor goodwitch has a cat!?

"The headmistress has a cat?"

Stop stealing my lines Blake you don't say much! Im supposed to be narrating this chapter! You don't even have a cover for a chapter!

"Yup, two one of them is really nice, Rubes is ok with him, he's a black cat called Graymalkin, and then there's Specter she's grayish and violent, almost got me once" Yang joked rubbing the back of her head.

"Do eny of the other teachers have eny pets?" I then asked in curiosity

"Ozpin has turtles" Ruby squeaked taking the courage to speek but almost amedaitly gripped back onto me, not that i was complaining

"Oh yeah he does, he just has this massive pool in his garden full of turtles, it's really funny achally it take like three hours to feed all of them" Yang laughed making her dark haired partner giggle slightly, all while I got to enjoy Ruby's company, adventually she ended up resting her chin on my shoulder her pawed feet being tucked under her body, she seemed to look less like she was about to be attacked by a ten foot tall Grimm with saw blades for teeth, granted she wasasleep her gental soft breaths tickling my sensitive neck and her ears twitching against my face, though i didn't dare move in fear of waking her, even so i still completely ignored the conversation Yang and that line stealing Blake where having, and just... enveloped myself in this girl's image, looking over her, studying her stopping occasionally to wipe drool away, everything about her was perfect, her face was symmetrical her jaw was soft and delicate her cheeks plump but aswell smooth, how i could just love to place a kiss on that face the desire to see her make that small light blush was almost to much for my self control that had been slowly wittled away by this girl completely at her own unknowingly accord, but i could hold it in, atlest until the dance then i will confess, and these weeks of self containment will finally pay off, and i could do all the thing- most of the things that i want to her! And it wouldn't be perverted! But i have to still keep her feelings in mind i would hate to see her cry because of me.

But what would farther think?

If he found out, and that is a very big if, he would probably disown me... and then i would throw a party and enjoy living away from his wicked grasp, but i would also be banned from atlas for life, and i can live with that, but i would never get to see winter again... ok that is very bad. But i think that is a risk i will have to take, i want to be with this girl so bad that i don't care about the risk only for the idea of being with her, to hold her in my arms... well arm right now, but i can settle for her clinging onto me nuzzling occasionally into my shoulder while i rubbed her opposite shoulder, enjoying her fists bawling my once prestreen perfectly ironed shirt.

"Having fun there Weiss?" Yang then asked suddenly watching me smile as the young wolf snuggled closer to me "you know she's not going to let go of you~" Yang sang slightly, picking up her sibling's fur blanket and draping it over her, tucking it around her little sister's small body "sorry Weissical your going to be stuck with her all night" again? Really that sound... amazing! I almost jumped for joy on the spot if it wasn't for the girl sleeping on my shoulder "oh and sum told me what you think of little Rubes~"

She knows! Abort! Get out of there!

"And don't worry ice queen i know you won't hurt her, but if you let her get hurt, i will kill you" Yang threatened making me audibly gulp that is until the brawler picked both of us up in her arms making me yelp as i was carried, in a almost motherly fashion across the room. "But for now you make my little sis happy and we'll all be happy" she said smiling as she placed us both down on my bed stroking her sibling's hair before leaving the room presumably to get her tea, leaving me alone with my sleeping partner, in the same bed.

Mabey if i...

NO BAD WEISS BAD SHE'S UNDERAGE!

Mabey we could just

Sleep


	10. Chapter X: the mistake

"Today class we will be servaying and collecting samples from the forest of forever fall" Proffesor Goodwitch informed leading up through the scarlet forest deep into the edges of beacon's grounds

A few things had changed, Jordan, or whatever his name is turns out to be conspiring with the enemy, if that enemy is seven feet tall has a smug smile and weilds a mace, in good news Ruby would now often hold my hand while we walk, bringing flutters to my heart- "Snow angel you better keep a tight leash on your mutt or she's gonna run off" Carden ' 'helped' ' i was going to kill him, i don't care if i will get thrown in jail intill my name was nothing but a whisper in the back if my head but god forbid he treat my Ruby as a worthless pet again i will gut him.

It definitely didn't help that he said it affectionately and lovingly like i was going to return the feelings, but it did help me that the proffesor, who i have found to be very fond of the rose sisters over heard that little comment "Mister Winchester would you please refrain from sharing your racist views" she warned walking noticeably closer to the pack of students that could only be described as people who got along with eachother and pleased the dreaded xiao long and her expectations of what a friend of her sister's should be like, turns out that it's vaguely normal people who don't upset her, like that comment did.

Ruby drooped in a obvious way that made even the most stiff of emotional readers know she was upsetted by Cardens need to speak him mind, though it was team JNPR who came to her aid "cheer up Ruby later on we get to have a picnic!" Nora chirped skipping along next to the young pup, who's grip slackened slightly in my hand as she smiled at her cheery friend and almost like someone had switched a light, that smile brightened to mood dramatically, but even i didn't have to be some expert to knowvthat there was still a twinge of anger in the group, mainly towards a sertain blond boy who was currently juggling six jars, and walking with team CDRN. Not that i cared about his importance or life in general, he's tried to flirt with me more times than the healthy person, at least he knew to leave my precious rose alone, she bearly ever got bothered by people flirting with her, mainly because her sister is enough to scare away most grimm, and at this point people have started to put two and two together and figured out who precisely her parents are... two very dangerous people who could kill anyone in a matter of seconds, and as for Yang if the dangerous parents thing didn't kill you her tiny adorable sister will, with a huge scythe.

Not that i would have eny interest in that oaf, but some people have, in good news Carden has somewhat stopped following me around, instead he has been venturing after my blond teammate after he did a little digging and found out her parent's pay check, not that i cared more lien to pay for that volcano's damages- "We've been walking for forever~ can't we stop" Ruby whined next to me, i was so indulged in my own thought that i didn't notice her starting to drag her feet, or the fact that i was praticaly dragging the short girl by this point.

"Rubes it ain't that bad" Yang sighed patting her little sister's head.

"But Yang~" she whined letting got of my hand making me scowl, "it hurts!" She squeaked awkwardly limping on her soar fe- paws causing Yang to huff picking the girl up by her armpits and setting her on her shoulders, flicking her hair out of the way before hand, as she grabbed hold of the young rose's ankles as she walked.

"Happy now?" Yang asked with a smile, feeling her young sibling grip onto her golden mane as well as her tail swishing against her back.

"Yep! Thanks Yang" she chirped, laughing when the brawler bounced her a little on her shoulders before running to catch up with the rest of the pack, naturally i followed behind

-{ line brake}-

"Yang where's Jaune?" Ruby then asked her distress was obvious Carden and his team was also missing but nobody really cared about them and those jerks to be honest I didn't either everyone else asked questions about where they're blonde leader had gone but as it was uncovered by the professor he had left with Carden's team. But the young girl's sister didn't approve of her younger sibling to run off and search for the blonde leader neither did I particularly but I had nothing I could really do in the matter since I needed to stay on her side not to stop her or restrict her in anything that she wanted to do so I let her in all honesty it wasn't my decision but again there's nothing I really could do but follow which I did it's the only thing I could have done without upsetting her or her sibling who would most definitely tell her powerful parents and by powerful I mean that in many different ways, I mean who else has strong and almost Indestructible with parents who are skilled and valued huntresses who are not only valued by the society but the leader well I wouldn't really say leader but like president whatever that means of Vale

" rubes come back!" Yang shouted as her sister scampered off into the scarlet brush, the red of her tipped tail being the last thing we saw as she disappeared.

We all ended up splitting up looking for not only the blond leader but the young wolf as well, but as I stumbled into a clearing I saw as Carden grabbed Ruby by her tail dragging her towards him "don't Run mutt" he growled gripping onto her ears and dragging her behind himself through the bushes, disappearing while I tried to contact the rest of the team but nobody answered, so I just huffed following off behind the bully sending off a distress signal.

"Carden you managed to get the bitch!" Sky? Congratuled while I was being logical hiding and watching as he pulled and dragged my love her struggling and whimpering the whole way, suddenly yelping when tyed a rope around her neck, in such a way that it was almost impossible for her to untie as the boys leashed her to a tree.

"Now sit" Carden ordered to her slapping her across the face when she didn't listen, but when she finally did (after about give minutes of being hit in the face) she sat down on her backside, leaning away a bit when the boy ruffled her hair "Good girl" he praised rubbing her soar ears, being passed a chunk of bone marrow dog treat presenting it to her "now eat" he ordered watching her fearfully look at the small cube of grayish hard bone, but when the young boy produced a cattle prod jabbing it firmly into her rib making her yelp and cry out in pain, but when he stopped removing the cattle prod she hesitentally ate it off his palm,all while I bit into my hand trying to refrain from running in and getting killed by a whole team of huntsmen in training.

The wolf whimpered but when the young boy started to stroke her again she leaned into his hand, simply wanting comfort from the pain even if that was from the person who inflicted it "yo carden we gotta move professor goodwitch is coming" one of the boys shouted.

" I'll take the mutt back to our room you three deal with nikos" Carden ordered untying one end of the rope rapping it part way around his hand almost dragging her to her feet as he started to walk back to beacon Ruby half way between trying to resist and being dragged, desperately trying not to strangle herself.

Unfortunately somewhere along the way I lost them, and never have I been more upset in my life.

-{ line brake }-

Carden opened the door to his dorm dragging, the rose behind him And into his room she was afraid almost in tears from fear but the boy did nothing but leash her to one of the pipes in the corner on top of a pile of their winter blankets, but he promptly kicked her in the face, the girl being unable to escape when another was dealt to her right shoulder, she just limply flopped on the blankets as her body was kicked her ankle stamped on making her whimper as it was hit again before he finished, there was no way she was going to be able to walk on her leg for a while. " You ran away from my girl, you may be her mutt but I'm not letting you disrespect her" he growled before adding "but you be a good dog and I'll let you go back, if not..." he said retrieving her cattle prod, powering it up and making her yelp backing away as much as she could making him smirk statistically as he powered down the cattle prod, petting her head ever so slightly showing to her that he was pleased with her reaction giving her another treat

They spent hours reinforcing behaviour, the boy training her to enjoy the treats, training her to sit, stand, bark, give paw and wait on command simply out of fear, the girl had a burn on her rib from the cattle prod, her body had bruieses all over but it was midnight when he finally decided that she could go back,not that she could walk.

Instead she was carried limply back to her dorm, dumped outside team RWBY's door as he walked off leaving her to her own devices.

-{ line brake}-

"Yang I'm sure she's fine" phyrra soothed trying to calm down the raging Dragon.

"Fine? Fine!? It midnight! Nobody has seen her! She could be hurt or lost! She never stays out past her bed time!" Yang shouted she was obviously distressed her eyes where burning red, honestly it was terrifying me.

"Yang she is probably back at the dorm already" Blake suggested.

But as we turned the corner we spotted a red lump in front of our dorm Yang instantly sprinted to it, frantically rolling it over and gasping "Rubes? Oh my god Ruby!" She shouted trying to shake her heavily bruised sister awake, her eyes slowly cracked open "come on do something say anything, tell me your ok sis!" Yang cried picking up Ruby's body and holding it close to her, tears streaking down her cheeks while she cried out her siblings name

But she barked, Ruby barked instead of using words,it was gruff and weak tired and lazy but she barked, We all surrounded her as she clumsily rubbed her eyes, her sister in pure shock until she finally picked her up cradling her against herself as she sprinted to the infirmary.

All I could say was

I'm going to kill them.


	11. RR Chapter XI:hunting

*BOOM*

Lightning flashed across the sky, filling the hospital room temporarily in white light, as my step daughter clung to my front, nobody knew what had happened to her,and in honesty if I found out I'm going to hang them from their finger nails,But for now I just sat on her hospital bed softly stroking inbetween her bandaged ears, while the storm raged on outside. According to my actual daughter she had gone missing for over seven hours until they found her, but apparently when they did, she was different and she is, the small girl was more... obedient,But fearful at the same time, she hasn't said a single thing and I had been asked by my daughter to not make her or ask her to, I have no idea what has happened, but I intend to find out.

*CRACK*

suddenly Ruby screamed causing me to rap my armoured arms around her small body accidentally wedging her head into my bust, but I don't think she cared as I rubbed her back feeling her tiny hands gripping onto my shirt, her ears painfully folded back as she whimpered, I just hushed her trying to calm her down, I would like to do more, my usual way of getting her to calm down was wouldn't work, her arms ears tail legs and chest where all firmly rapped in bandages designed to ease the pain of her bruises, I couldn't do much I needed Summer she was the one who was good with children, well one slightly mature child, not me I may be able to manage for a while but not for long.

but judging by the scuffling outside the door, a large blurred blob of yellow and another leaner blob of white and black, my wife was merely just outside going through the same discussion I had when a very ruffled Schnee tumbled through my classroom door at one am, I haven't slept in over twenty-four hours but quite honestly I didn't care MY STEP DAUGHTER NEEDS ME! was practically all I could think of in my sleep deprived state meaning that I sprinted across the school, and now I'm regretting it, well I mean I love my step daughter just as much as I do my own daughter, I love her enough to train her in a weapon that would be dangerous in the wrong hands, but I was half asleep on the spot. "you look tried" Summer said walking into the room followed on by a equally tried Yang "achally you both look exhorted" she then added watching the blond older sibling sit down on the medical bed in front of them, taking the young rose into her arms.

"yeah well we haven't had the privilege of *yawn* twelve hours of sleep" I stated stretching while I could, then getting up stretching properly.

"how long have you been here for?" Summer then asked, moving a away slightly to give me room to do my lunges.

"five hours" Yang then added checking her watch before shuffling over to the window, opening the curtains and letting her sister clamber over her placing both of her hands on the glass as she watched the rain pattering across the casement, her eyes full of curiosity but she squeaked when thunder rumbled and lightning flashed once again, but she still stayed at the window, her face practically plastered against glass.

"what happened?" she then asked sitting on the end of the bed "and how long is she staying here?"

"a week until her leg and ankle is better" Yang said stroking her sister's back all while I did press-ups " we don't know what happened nobody does, Weiss suspects team CRDL and honestly I do as well, Jaune went ,missing for a hour and he had a black eye, he said that Carden did it and it's not the first time he's done something to her." Yang argued as I just watched summer contemplate she thought this was her job to sort this out even if it wasn't her daughter, it was her student who she had to protect but her job as a mother also over lapped that.

"Carden whinchester, Yang where did you find her?" she then asked

"outside our dorm room, she defiantly didn't get there on her own, she was half unconscious when we found her"

"the whole dorm building is fitted with cameras across the halls, if Ruby was found outside her dorm and defiantly didn't get there on her own then no doubt the culprit would be on the cameras" Summer concluded, she defiantly had the power to do that within the school, I could tell she was furious, I could also tell she was trying to keep calm her eyes constantly moving towards her daughter at the window, watching her as she flinched every time lightning flashed across the sky "right lets go!" she chirped watching me stand up but none of us moved.

"what about her? we can't just leave her in here on her own" Yang said slightly fearfully.

"then let's bring her with us, if anyone can identify the culprit it's the victim" Summer said monotonously watching Yang pull her sister away from the glass and into her arms cradling her small body against her front, but Ruby struggled she didn't want to be restrained so I produced my scroll switching it quickly onto a meaningless game, passing it to the young wolf and watching her take hold of it, being distracted in seconds calming down and practically curling up in her sibling's arms letting herself be genially carried through the halls up stairs up a elevator and into Ozpin's office, but at the end of it she had long fallen asleep her pacifier soundly in her mouth her peacefully suckling on it as she was unknowly carried towards the headmaster. "Ozpin I need to see the cameras" Summer demanded the headmaster didn't even question it he just stood up out of his seat grabbing his cane and walking a little away and watching me and summer both race forwards to the seat, both of us enduing up on the floor, in till I sat down letting her sit on my lap as her fingers scuttled across the halo keyboard until a familiar scene of the dorm corridors came up, as Carden Winchester carried a beaten and tired Ruby in his arms dumping her out team RWBY's dorm and just walking off completely unaware that he was being filmed. "and now we have proof" she said with a sadistic smile spreading across her face as we both stood up about to leave.

"and I'm going to bed" I then stated but that is until I felt a small hand grabbing onto my back I turned around to see two shining silver eyes looking at me "alright pup, you can come too" I said affectiatly being handed my set daughter and feeling her arms and legs rap around me, while I walked all the way back to the infirmary, practically collapsing onto the young wolf's sanitary white bed, rapping both of us in the sheets holding her close as we both quickly fell as well, though I waited for her to close her eyes before I completely passed out.

-{ line brake }-

when I woke up I expected to have Summer in my arms like usual, instead I was in my daughter's bed in my house, with the small wolf in my arms, it took me a few minutes to figure out what was going on before I felt the blanket burrito wiggle slightly, and... something nuzzle into my back, why was my shirt wet? and whatever that something was it moaned? Was this the ghost of Christmas once pasted! come to punish me for my crimes against humanity ?!

pifft

no, it's probably just Summer a quick look over the shoulder showed me more glorious wife hugging onto my back, chewing onto my shirt a small puddle of drool growing, not that I minded I stopped caring a few weeks after we started to date, honestly this was a daily occurrence for me, how long have I been asleep for? wasn't there I cloak in here? after a quick look around I suddenly realised that my step daughter has a bad habit of shooting her alarm cloak, and by the fact there was a decimated remains of a cloak on the tiger print carpet I just sighed, there was no way I was getting out of this, moving will wake at least one if not both of them, and will make them upset, and nobody wants to experience that.

this is what happens when you marry a wolf faunas who also has a child, your constantly stepping carefully trying not to disturb the delicate balance that is their emotional state, one wrong move could make them cry, something as simple as waking them up when they haven't slept properly can upset them, and horrors will be released onto the world! "umm Raven~" Summer mourned I could feel her legs rubbing against my own, a deep blush spreading across my face, if this continues she's going to wake Ruby! and *plegh* ear in mouth! guess that teaches me not to monologue with my mouth open, now I have the annoying taste of bandage on my toung, and I cant even do something about it! I'm killin for some bacon!

but finnaly the blanket burrito moved shifting in my arms until two shining silver eyes looked at me, two hands came up and rubbed away sleep letting her pasifire fall out of her mouth "ma?" she then asked tiredly and almost like she strung the right cord Summer sprung awake spitting out my shirt.

"yes it's me pup" I soothed while my wife tried to rub away her headache from spring up too quick, Ruby's eye's sparkled a little as she snuggled back into me "You feel better today?" I then asked getting a small nod in response.

"You just rest baby girl, mummy's going to take care of you" Summer added kissing me on the cheek before slipping out of the bed, picking up a well loved toy beowolf and passing it to her daughter, who pulled it into her arms happily hugging it while rapped in her deer fur blanket, her covers draped over her.

But this was my chance to slip out,pulling the small girl into the centre of her king sized bed as I whent, fluffing up her pillow and giving her a quick peck on the forehead before passing my wife "I'll make breakfast" I then added, curiosity nocking on Yang's door getting a groan in response "wake up im making breakfast" I shouted and almost instantly the blond was at the door, showing me a small slither into her messy room, cloths strewn everywhere and weights scattered across the floor.

"I'll help" she yelped, probably a good thing too, I'm a terribly cook Ruby is better cook then I am, she knows how to make mack and cheese off by heart and I can make a good stack of toast, Yang had put the time in to learn off Summer how to cook and now she is almost a gorment chief, "the last time you tried to cook you set fire to the counter" she scolded, not my fault that oven gloves are flammable.

"Yeah yeah" I just scoffed walking down the stairs passing Summer carrying a glass of water and a few biscuits that we usually give the young wolf in the morning just to stop her from nagging for cookies, which she isn't allowed in the morning, for... reasons.

After a eventful half hour we managed to make up four plates of food, mine and Yang's balanced between egg bacon and beens while the two wolves plates where heavy on bacon and some kind of special meat bread that they like and I think tastes horrible, but it has pork in it and toast is something I can do, slap a little melted cheese on there and you have two very happy people, but we all made it back to the youngest in the house's bedroom finding her nibbling on tasteless slabs of hard dough, a half full glass at her side while Summer flicked through the young girls's t.v. Ruby herself instantly lit up when she saw us come through the door, but just as we where about to eat a nock came at the front door. "Rave what do you do when half of the military is at your gate" Summer suddenly asked looking through the window.

"You get your weapons and answer the door" I growled standing up and racing down the stairs practically tripping over the banister as I grabbed my swords, wrenching open the oak door to reveal Winter Schnee and half a dozen troops as well as a very flustered Weiss Schnee at her side.

"Professor! I didn't realise that you are related to miss rose" the specialist stutted I honestly though she was going to faint on the stop she was so pail.

"Well I think Raven ROSE would be a little bit of a indication of that fact"

"W-well ahem anyway I have been sent in place of my farther who has heard what happened, to your niece- step daughter, and he has sent his best wishes due to the help that your family has provided to his company, despite curtain... spices barriers"

"I mean your farther isn't the nicest in the world and we are literally the only huntresses who gives a crap enough to save his life... fifteen times, but hay lien is lien and he gives us about one billion in thanks" I said smiling a little.

"Winter! grate to see you again!" Summer suddenly grated making me jump "Rave do you remember where I put the furs?"

"I sware your getting old, which ones? the old ones? or the ones that you treated a few weeks ago?"

"my bear furs where are they! I need them!" she practically shouted in my face, I could tell she was getting upset, even the two schnees in front of me could tell.

I just sighed bringing my hand up to her head softly stroking her long dark red hair "calm, its ok I'm positive they haven't came back to life and jumped the fence" i soothed before adding "Yang has one of them Ruby had the second one and the other one is on our dresser"

"o-ok, I'm going to go lie down" she then said holding her head

"I think that might be a good idea, ill get you some tea in a bit" I added watching her walk away turning towards the living room "anyway well that happened"

"I think it would be better to let you get back to your peace, my farther sends his apologies for allowing that swine near your daughter" Winter apologised, but I just waved her off watching her salute and march down the pathway laughing as one of the soldiers got attacked by the bees jumping into the stream. but I just walked inside making a nice pot of tea dropping in large amounts of honey before carrying the tray into the living room finding Summer laying on the sofa, just flopped over limbs everywhere, but she looked comfortable so I suppose that's all what was important, I just set the tray down watching her look up a little.

"thanks houney" she mumbled making me roll my eyes sitting down and pulling her head into my lap petting her softly, that is until I saw a small girl limp into the room, I just shuffled my wife's head off my lap and stood up to help her.

"pup what are you doing out of bed?" I asked worrildly, bringing my hands up then catching her by her shoulders as she held up her leg, whimpering a little.

"cookies~" she whined pawing for the kitchen I just sighed, this was going to be a long week


	12. R chapter XII: reasons

The school dance... Why?

Just why did you exist?

Because of you I have to be all lady like and wear stilts and cutesy dresses that I can barely hide my scoll in, be stuffed into a stuffy room with stuffy people in stuffy conversations, maybe I could just get away with staying with Weiss, she's nice and makes a grate snuggle partner. But I fear that Yang may kill me if she finds out that I didn't talk to someone who isn't in our team.

"Rubes come on let's get ready for the dance!" Yang chirped walking into the room carrying bags upon bags full of cloths makeup and other sparkly things that I hated, well not clothes, clothes are good... when they have more then one pocket and allow you to carry a small knife, but judging by the netting and slim waist this was a dress.

"No!" Dresses are devil spawn! They make those girls that Yang is always talking about,the ones with the fake claws and personallys that makes me think that a swarm of wasps would be better company!

"Come on Rubes it's just one night" Yang fired back "how about this if you ware a dress let me put some makeup on you And ware high heels I'll carry you where ever you what for all eternity"

That was very tempting, piggy back rides are always fun,and they give me time off my feet,but no... I can't give in-

"And I'll throw in a whole bag of cookies-"

"Deal" that was a no brainer, piggy back rides for all eternity and a bag of cookies? Pifft no way am I passing that up, But the smile that spread across my sister's face was enough to make me fear for my life.

"Grate I'm gonna make you look fabulous!" She chirped oh my god I regret this already!

-{ line brake}-

Mental note having to stand still while your sibling tried to pull your tail through a whole in a dress is very uncomfortable, but I feel like I wearing a second face my claws have been clipped and all my fur has been brushed, at least I can wear my boots instead of those ankle breakers that Yang is wearing,never in my life have I thanked my feet so much in one hour. "Come on Rubes you look amazing!" Yang praised patting me on the back but due to my size she almost succeeded in nocking me over, why am I so small anyway! It's not my fault mummy fought a ursa with me in her tummy! "Sis your tail!" Yang suddenly shouted

What about my tail? Suddenly a felt a somewhat soft but also rough hand grab onto my appendage, so I did what mummy always said, someone grabs your tail turn around and make them pail! "GRRRRR" I suddenly growled making my sister jump away.

"Wow, calm down,I was only going to brush it" Yang soothed reaching forwards and petting my ears "I'll leave it if it bothers you that much" she added as I nodded solemnly,I really didn't like people touching my tail,only mummy was allowed to brush my tail because she was so soft and gental... I mean if Weiss does it I'm not that bothered.

"Sorry sis" I apologised but i just felt her petting intensify.

"Na it's ok, i know you don't like people being all touchy with your duster" she joked.

"My tail isn't that fluffy!"

"Well at least you brushed, it could be better if you gelled it as Well, then it wouldn't be so bad all the time"

Well that was a lost cause, taking care of my own health had always been tricky, so many things I have to brush and eat and not care about And wait until someone gives me a bit of cheese with half a tonne of vitamins hidden inside.

why was it so important to look good anyway? it's just a dance not some kind of wedding, I mean I know your supposed to impress people but who would be impressed by me? whatever time for standing around awkwardly and trying to avoid conversation

-{ line brake }-

"you look nice" Weiss complemented, as we walked towards the ball room, she looked nice herself, but I feel weird without my hood.

"you look ok your self" I returned, oops that shouldt have been so depressed, now shes going to ask questions, she's starring now! oh whatever I'm just going to sit down as soon as we get in.

but as soon as I opened the door one thing made me pail, none of the chairs where faunas friendly, well all except one, but someone was sitting in that one other then every other chair at the side of the room, I mean Yang and Blake along with team CVFY set all this up, and they always make sure things are faunas friendly, but I just whined this was going to be a long night- "Ruby are you ok?" Weiss then suddenly asked placing a hand on my back, I smiled slightly at her but she followed my eye line straight to the second year "you want to sit down don't you?" she then asked as I nodded solemnly, I just let her lead me over to where the boy was sitting "could you move?" my partner asked.

but the second year just looked at her like she was crazy "lady there is more then enough seats for you and your little sister" he said how didn't he know I was a faunas? it's not like I try to hide it, oh yeah nobody can see my ears when they are folded down- hold up little sister?! I'm only Yang's little sister not Weiss's!

"dude don't be so insensitive move it" some other second year said making his friend then pale when he saw my tail, quickly jumping from his seat in a blunder.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't realise- umm please don't tell a teacher" he whimpered honestly if I told a teacher they would probably hang him form his toes, not because it's against school rules to sit in faunas friendly seats when your not a faunas, they would show him what death is like only because it's me, but I just waved him off if mum finds out it's not my problem.

"jerks" Weiss muttered, watching me sit down, quite honestly I didn't blame him for taking this seat I mean dispite the sine above it wouldn't turn them off it's the fact these seats are usually a lot more comfortable then normal ones not only do they let my tail move freely but they also have extra padding, but then Weiss started to pet my ears, and I just fell on her shoulder, I really didn't want to be here "Ruby can I talk to you?" my pillow then asked nervously, of course she can she's my partner? why is she so nervous and... blushing? or does she have a fever? I can never tell.

"sure" I answered still wasn't very energetic but I'm running on no sugar and I'm in a social situation so cut me some slack.

but after a while of nobody talking I turned around, only for cold slender fingers to entwine themselves in my hair, my head being pulled up and lips crashing into mine.

it was soft but also passionate, somewhere along the way a hand slithered behind my back bringing me closer I gasped, letting something slimy into my mouth, I would complain I would pull away, but it felt so good! her lips feel like petals and tasted like blueberries, that is until she pulled away. I just looked at her in shock that is until she brought her hands up to her mouth "I'm- I'm so sorry!" she shouted while running away

I just sat there unmoving in shock tracing my lips with my finger tips, I could still feel her luscious-

"sup Rubes" my sister suddenly said walking up to me with Blake on her heels, I must have jumped at least a foot, but the look of shock still didn't leave my face

"Yang?"

"yeah sis? what's up?"

"what do you do when someone kisses you?"


	13. R chapter XIII truth to action

-"Ruby? who kissed you?" Yang asked almost desperately but i was in too much shock, "Grrr when i find the jerk who did this, im going to kill him! she's just a baby!" she roared before dissapering off into the crowd, leaving me alone with Blake.

"are you alright?" Blake asked me "would you like me to pet your ears?" she then asked politely, but when I didn't answer she brought her hand up anyway gently petting them, with a certain expertise that you only get when you have ears your self, she knew the best scratch spots, but all I could think about was that white angel.

"let go of me you oaf!" Weiss then shouted making my attention snap towards her, my eyes widened as a saw my sister pushing the heiress towards me, a somewhat angry but also mischievous smirk on her face.

"you two talk, now" she ordered before grabbing Blake and walking away.

"I-im sorry, for you know... kissing you" Weiss apologised before suddenly getting very angry "I shouldn't have done that I probably hurt your feelings and-god you probably don't want to talk to me ever again!" She cried.

Well I mean i liked the kiss it's not something I would hate, I enjoyed it, it was new, I mean I've been kissed before but that was different, that was things like a good night kiss from Yang and mummy not a passionate kiss like that, but... It was nice " Weiss, maybe I liked the kiss" I said a little embarrassed

"Y-you liked it?" She asked, did I like it though? Was I supposed to like it? Na thats crazy talk, I liked it I like her, so I just nodded, just one nod it was small and meek but it made her smile little "how do you feel about it?" She then asked taking a seat next to me, a bit more comfortable, well she was a bit more comfortable I felt like I was in a counciling session, well what Yang described what they where like.

"I mean it was nice, I enjoyed it, but I didn't know you like me like that" I then said,very little thought going into what I was saying, it felt like the natural thing to say, it felt... right, I felt so light right now.

"I mean... would you like to go out with me?" Weiss then asked, go out? With Weiss? As in date?! That did sound nice... she's kind she's gental she's warm.

But what was my decision?

I mean I liked her, as a friend until about a week ago when she started to seem a bit more... attractive, I started to feel cold without her at my side. My heart raced when she neared, and I just have this desire to be with her.

"Yes" I answered clearly laughing when the girl quickly hugged onto my small body nuzzling into my cheek as I giggled feeling her soft lips dust my face with quick short kisses, my whole face being covered in her pink lipstick in seconds, my once neat hair getting ruffled but I really didn't care, I was happy, really happy, Yang can go take a hike if she tells me off for messing up my hair.

"Howls it goin' sis?" My annoying sibling then interrupted startling both of us.

"GRRRRR" I growled Weiss snarled behind me not appreciating my stupid sister any more then I did though I was quickly appeased when the blond brawler's hand came up and petted my ears my growling quickly stopped as I nuzzled into her hand, her soft fingers rubbing the very end of my ears. Weiss was less so appeased and started to reprimand the blond, not that I cared, the oaf had it coming.

after about five minutes of my white haired partner shouting at my sister I snaked my hand up and grabbed onto the back of her dress catching her attention, it didn't take long for her to sit down, I just gave her a tired look And she quickly stopped sitting at my side while I yawned. Just how late was it? I know Blake said this thing would take a long time but it must be about one am already, but anyway I just half slumped half fell onto Weiss' shoulder while she glared at my sister "Rubes! Wake up it's only eight" Yang shouted while I sleepily looked at her like she was mad.

But knowing my family, she probably was.

"Let her lie she's tired" Weiss defended petting my head ever so slightly, which did nothing but make me nuzzle into her neck sighing contently as I pressed myself against her warm body feeling her arm rap it's self around my lower back,this is until my ears started to twitch.

"Horse?" I questioned but the clopping then sounded a lot more like heels... on tile? Looking around a bit it did seem that a few of the teachers looked a little nervous, my mother seemed to be hearing the same thing as me judging by her ears twitching, but she almost instantly told Ozpin, catching my gaze ever so slightly a shot over a small smile.

"Horse? Rubes maybe you should go to bed" Yang said softly.

"I don't hear a horse" Blake then Added, and I think that is what made my sister finish her decision, she almost instantly picked me up cradling my small body against her front as I whined and struggled but it was pointless she was way stronger then me and judging form the light alcoholic smell wafting from her, I doubt she is actually able to control her strength all that well.

"Come on baby sis, bed time" she cooed, rocking me slightly as I blushed, the rest of my team trying to contain their laughter as my drunk sibling tried to lull me to sleep with her horrible singing, but eventually she stopped and started to rub my stomach. It wasn't aggressive but soothing, the soft circles made me pause my struggling as I relaxed into Yang's hold my ears folded down as I blocked out the sound that caused this in the first place, but I was suddenly brought out of my bliss when five teachers suddenly pounced on one girl,my mother dissapered and reappeared right in front of a group of three other students, all four of them being arrested in mear seconds. Though Yang was distracted for only a minute before she continued her quest to get me to fall asleep, and she was succeeding, humming softly as she rubbed my stomach all while rocking us both,it really didn't take long for me to start- *Yawn* felling sleepy ignoring the mumbles going on behind my back as I suddenly felt Yang's semblance activate heat spreading throughout my small body as I became increasingly warm until the desire of sleep became too much and I just...

Zzzz Zzzz Zzzz

-{ line brake}-

when I awoke I was neatly tucked in my bed in my dorm, it was still dark outside and nobody was in the room, well as far as I could tell my night vision was pretty reliable. but why did I wake up? I was warm and I didn't need to pee, but as a yawn escaped my mouth a small grumble twisted my stomach, a aching whole making me whimper and curl up, now I get it, I was hungry. so I dropped down from my bed bumping into my sister as she existed the bathroom "wow Rubes you alright?" she asked catching me as I rubbed my eyes, turns out my eyes lied to me everyone was in the dorm I was just tired, too tired for the blackening haze of dew to retreat from my silver eyes. my sister spotted my sleepiness in seconds and quickly picked me up holding me on her hip as I snuggled into her side my stomach grumbling again. "I get you sis your just in need for some food" Yang said carrying me out of the room and towards the student kitchen "don't worry big sis has got ya covered" she smiled sitting me down on the counter and turning on a small dim light as to not hurt my sensitive eyes and allowing her to rummage around.

but as I munched on a ham sandwich I took in the view of my sister, I mean she looked pretty normal but she was swaying as she stood, alcohol still ebbed off her but her hair was a complete mess, more the usual mess. but after I finished off the sandwich I let her clean off my hands, with a wet wipe watching her yawn lazily before picking me up again.

Though instead of being let down I was carried all the way up to my older sibling's bed I mean with Yang's apeish grunting made me wonder if she was reinacting king Kong, but as I was gently placed in my sibling's bedding I wondered why she didn't climb in as well, but when a large amount of blankets and a fur was dumped onto the bed in front of me I realised why, but I stayed put watching my sister climb up into her own bed with the grace of a blond rino all while I lay still And shivered, but soon enough my caring (if not a little beastlike) sibling rapped me in my own sheets placing a soft good night kiss on my crown as she covered us both in her blanket hugging me close.

I mean this isn't so bad


	14. chapter XIV: three months later

-narrator (aka me your glorious writer)-

After about three months are pair of lovers had only just passed the dreaded awkwardness of a new relationship, and while Weiss has had many boy friends before (not that she like them) she has never had a girlfriend before, but she was quickly adapting. One problem that she was constantly running into was the fact she had no idea how to deal with her girlfriend's sensitive emotional state, short of stroking the girl for hours on end she had no way of calming her down, luckily the young girl's sister was more then happy to take over using some kind of magic on the girl which stopped her no matter how upset or frustrated the wolf was.

But unfortunately for Weiss it just so happens that if was one of those moments, and even worse Yang was nowhere in sight

"COME SAY THAT TO MY FACE YOU JERK" Ruby practically screamed as I tried my best to hold her back gripping onto her arm being almost dragged towards the terrified man, when she wasn't shouting she was growling her lips pulled back and showing off her sharp jaws her tail was up in the air completely still as her throat chartered dangerously at the man.

Unfortunately this very stupid person decided it would be a good idea to make racist comments about Ruby our relationship me and insulted the whole lineage of wolf faunas. All while following us from behind while I was angry I could feel and see it Affecting my partner with every comment that was made in till she snapped turning on the man and making him make a small puddle on the pathway.

But this has being going on for ten minutes Yang still hasn't gotten here yet and my grip was slipping.

but suddenly a idea came to me and I digged my heels into the paverment yanking her as hard as I could backwards before tackling the small girl to the ground pinning her with my body as she struggled her arms held above her head as she tried to kick me with her legs, but after about five minutes of her struggling Yang turned the corner seeing me holding the girl's arms above her head as she struggled.

"Yang I can explain, just help!" I shouted.

"Umm alright, Weiss when I say I want you to stand up" she commanded kneeling down at her sister's side the growling girl's fury turning to the blond "now!" She shouted as I sprung off the rose watching her leap up being snagged by her hood, Yang held her back before pulling her into her arms restraining the girl in a hug, her sister hushed her while rocking the girl.

But even still it took a while, her feet moved and kicked trying to find a grip on the smooth pavement but suddenly she bit down on her sister's arm make Yang bite her lip as she sibling tried to shred her arm biting and then ruthlessly shaking her head trying to get her sibling to let go, that is in till I rummaged around in my handbag quickly retrieving my hairbrush and shoved the handle in her mouth holding it as far back in her jaws as I could, Yang thanked me as she continued to try and calm her sister down but she didn't she continued and Yang was starting to get worried.

"Rubes your scaring me now" she muttered holding her struggling sibling still before letting go with one hand pulling out her scroll and quickly sending a message then regrabbing Ruby's clawed hand pulling it behind the small girl's back.

But a huge portal opened besides us and both Summer and Raven stepped out of it, Summer gasped at the stait of Yang's arm while Raven almost ripped the girl out of the blond's arms forcing her down to the ground pushing her face to the pavement and holding her arms behind the girl's back, while the girl still struggled it was a lot weaker as the woman forced the air out of her chest, I just watched in slight horror, Ruby pinned on the floor and Yang's wound being treated for.

Raven and Summer both exchanged worried looks.

-{ line brake}-

Summer walked around the room currently on the scroll while Ruby struggled tied tightly to a chair, Raven stood behind the wolf her hands on her shoulders, I stood beside Ruby I had been advised not to stroke her but I was anyway, gently petting her ears even though it seemed like she didn't care, she struggled and tried to get free but the rope was too tight for her to even have some way out, but thick soft cloth was neatly rapped around her rists and ankles stopping her from getting a particularly bad rash.

"Alright, thanks, I've booked a appointment for another Sergey" Summer informed watching Yang rub her bandaged arm and Raven suddenly force down the chair as it was about to fall over.

"When?" Raven asked watching me pull away my hand just before I was bitten luckily barely coming in contact with her powerful jaw "schnee come round her and pet she can't reach you from behind"she said softly, moving a bit to allow me to reach round and stroke in the calmest way I could. This time it was working the girl's struggling slowed a bit as she leaned into my hand in till finally after hours of attempts she fell asleep, going limp where she sat.

"Tomorrow morning" Summer said grimly, "I mean it is due, It was ten years when she had it for the first time and aura heals thing" she said softly stroking Ruby's cheek as Raven untied her bounds picking the young wolf up in her arms before carrying her up the stairs jerking her head at me to follow on, which I did being handed a tazer and was promptly locked into the wolf's room, the wolf herself was peacefully asleep rapped in her covers her leg tied to the frame, hopefully she would stay asleep until tomorrow but just in case I sat down against the door holding a tazer falling asleep as well.

-{ line brake }-

In the morning I was woken not by the door I was asleep against opening, but a siren outside, as the door was unlocked and open it wasn't a calm doctor who walked in but two soldiers holding rifles filled with tranquilizer, one of them was a faunas his curling horns marking him as so but as soon as he saw Ruby he tenced. But he also smiled a little looking at the expensive room well groomed and looked after girl, he looked at me and I just ignored him walking up to Ruby and stroking her ever so slightly as one of the soldiers untied her leg, the soldier then picked her up in his arms, she didn't move intact she bearly did anything letting the man carry her out of her room while she slumbered.

Summer smiled when she saw her child following the soldiers along with me as we clambered into the ambulance watching them strap the young one drown on a gurny, making sure her tail wasn't crushed as the large vehicle drived away.

It was a relatively silent ride the girl in front of me woke up somewhere along the way, she struggled for a while in till she gave up whineing a little but was relaxed, allowing me to stroke her ears softly, while her mother whispered to her, But as she was pushed through the hospital she started to struggle clawing at the mattress I reached for her but was blocked by the soldiers pulled back by Summer as we just watched her being pushed away.

-{ line brake}-

" your such a good girl"Summer soothed her child caressing her face, she smiled happily nuzzling into her hand and giggled when Summer kissed her on her crown. When the sergen came in he smiled his lion tail curled around his leg watching me stroke her hand as she smiled brightly, she threw her arms open an awaited hug one that was returned as I carefully rapped my arms around her, her tail wagging under the thin sheets.

"You wouldn't have guessed that such a sweet girl was under all that animal" he said kindly giving the girl a small childish wave. But all I could say what that Ruby's smile lit up the whole room like the grim reality of the matter was nothing and the clouds ran for the sky.

Literally

...weird

But I don't think anyone cared I held my love in my arms her small body fitting flush against mine, she sighed content while I smiled she was happy really happy, even though she has only just came off the operating table. While the surgeon talked to Summer I hugged rubbed and kissed Ruby.

She was calm and happy, happier then she was before happier then she has been ever before, at least happier then I have ever seen her before.

And why wouldn't she be happy?

She had parents very nice parents,he mother was kind and loving and her step mother was protective and supportive they both where strong and where the best parents I have ever witnessed. They where caring and nurturing kind and protective and explained so much about how this girl was so innocent, because she was allowed to.

When I was six my farther took me to a factory to see a species of human that I have never knew existed before, and was told the chained tired over worked people where inferior, and I believed him.

But when I met her I was shocked she wasn't chained but running free, (Well under the close watch of her parents) she wasn't tired she was buzzing with energy, and her family was ritch I'm sure if the young wolf decided one day to quit being a huntress, she would never need to work in her life, everything she wanted could be brought to her on a silver platter but she chose to Do things for herself, and she was independent, happy, strong.

"Weiss~" Ruby suddenly cooed yawing a bit resting her chin on my shoulder I smiled softly and rubbed her back I really wasn't surprised she was tired, she has came back from Sergey in the recent hour her chest still has stitches in it for goodness sake, but I just let her lean on me as her eyes blinked slower and slower before she whent limp.

"You ok there?" Summer asked while I rubbed a sleeping Ruby's back smiling contently as she nuzzled into my neck. But I think Summer guessed my answer grinning a little before muttering "mother like daughter I suppose"

But I didn't care I just layed down on my girlfriend's hospital bed being covered in a blanket by her mother as my love slept in my arms, after two long days of fear and extortion.

And honestly I never want to sleep in fear of being attacked by my own girlfriend again.

And there is no comfortable way to sleep with a tazer


	15. Chapter XV mission

Today was our first mission, but today I woke up in my silk sheets clinging onto my girlfriend as she peacefully slumbered, her ears flicking and occasionally hitting me in the face but the soft fur that made my silk sheets feel like horrible canvas was less then harmful. On one hand I wanted to wake her,so she could get ready for today, on the other I couldn't bring myself to wake her. But then Yang suddenly fell from her bed landing on the floor in a groaning mess Ruby was startled awake, her eyes snapped open and she yawned a large yawn smiling as she caught my eyes, I felt the soft but somewhat rough pads of her feet brush up against my leg as she flipped over lazily, making a content grumble as she buried her head into my neck.

But no matter how warm or comfortable I was we had to wake up, I just sighed shuffling a little before pulling the covers off us both, she whined and curled back up giving me a nice view of her toned stomach under her ruffled up shirt, I smirked and took my cold hand trailing a line down her abs watching her squirm before finally springing up.

"Weiss~" she whined rubbing her eyes "You hands are too cold" she pouted pulling down her paw prints and feathers button up top covering her stomach and Sergey scar, before grabbing my hands in her own warm ones rubbing them a bit and warming them up.

"Thank you Ruby" I praised kissing her softly on the lips ignoring the fake gag her blond sister made, simply flipping her the middle finger while Ruby closed her eyes, even so I did force her head the other way, no way I'm I going to ruin this young one's innocents even if it's only a gesture.

But even so I broke the kiss and slipped out of bed, much to the rose's dismay but she understood as I gathered up my combat attire making my way to the bathroom.

But when I got in I realised I made a grave mistake, for one I forgot my hair brush and second these aren't my underwear, While they where silk they where black in colour and had a hole for a tail in the back they where honestly more like boy shorts then anything, and instantly i blushed thinking despritly of what to do I couldn't just go back out there the two sisters where changing, so instead I just bit the bullet and put them on instead of my own. But I started to freak out when i heard a nock at the door.

"Y-yes?" I stammered quickly pulling on my combat skirt and trying to make myself decent.

"You forgot your hair brush" Ruby said sweetly opening the door ever so slightly and pushing my brush through.

"Thank You" I hallered back taking the brush from her hand as she closed the door again, She really was a sweetheart.

But that was close.

-{ line brake}-

"What mission do we wana do?" Ruby asked as the mission boards came up out of the ground strangely enough Blake was the one who lead the team all the way over to a mission board displaying a mission in mountain Glen.

"How about this one?" She asked as Ruby looked at it, but something made her happy about the serial number for the huntsman who we would be shadowing.

"Yeah!" She chirped her tail hitting my lag as she wagged it, allowing me to get at the board typing in our team name.

It took a while a lot longer then the rest of the teams to accept it but when it did the two week mission period shortened to one and Ruby just pouted at this before we started to head to the landing pads.

But when we got there both of the sisters got really excited and Blake a little scared And who could blame her? Our huntress was a terrifying samurai! Well "terrifying" she was actually very nice she just looked like she would kill you for saying her name wrong,( but she probably could). "Mummy!"Ruby chirped running up to Raven who smiled happily, catching the girl and hugging her tightly before dropping her back onto the floor.

"You know little rose you could have picked a mission that's not super long" she said calmly before adding "You know your not allowed to walk for too long- Oof!" She said as Yang crashed into her, giving her a strong bear hug.

"This is gonna be awesome!"Yang chirped before letting go of her mother, who almost collapsed while she tried to catch her breath, but luckily Ruby supported her a bit.

"Thanks petal" she said coughing before standing up straight "alright, all of you on the airship" she ordered but still kept her hand comfortingly on Ruby's shoulder as the young girl herself held onto my hand.

Yang sarcastically saluted while Blake fearfully followed her, but Ruby skipped pulling me behind her, not that I minded.

The ride to mountain Glen was relatively quite, though half way through Ruby tuged at my shirt shifting from foot to foot in obvious discomfort, I smiled down at her and promptly sat on the floor making her giggle as she sat on my lap curling her legs off to the side. I just sat there softly stroking her hair as the city turned for buildings to trees then from trees to mountains, she seemed to be amazed but I obviously didn't see what she saw in this situation.

-{ line brake }-

When the airship landed Ruby was the first to bust out like a bullet, though I quickly snagged the end of her cape which made her stop her feet flying forwards as she landed flat on her back groaning. But she did just get back up and pouted at me before waiting for the rest of her team.

"Grimm extermination is a relatively easy mission but mountain Glen is flooded with Grimm, stay vigilant"Raven instructed leading us towards a desolate wasteland while Ruby dropped down on all fours using her flexibility to climb and jump her way up onto a building's seconds floor following us as she hopped from building to building. That is utill she stopped.

"Beowolf!" She called out.

"How many?"Raven simply said knowing that her daughter would hear her.

"A lot?" Ruby returned not really going to attempt to count the moving mass of black. Instead she jumped down landing on bits of rubble as she went to brake her fall, before standing up and deploying crescent rose "at least two alfas" she then Added.

"Humm? Two alfas? And Ruby my dear how many beowolf would that be?" Raven questioned, I knew the answer Yang knew the answer even Blake knew the answer but Ruby looked like a deer in head lights in till I held up my fingers showing her the number forty in hopes that she will understand.

"Ummm one Alfa can have up to f-forty wolfs" she stammered under the judging eyes of her mother.

"Correct but I asked you how Many beowolf was in a pack with two Alfa"

"Eighty?"

"Good job now let's go kill some Grimm" Raven smiled ushering us a towards the hord, But Ruby just blushed kicking the ground in anger before jumping into the mass of black, I watched in amazement as she sliced the beowolf up ooze being splattered all over the floor everywhere but on her well a few splatters landed on her face.

But over all the hord was quickly dealt with, me and Ruby handled the normal Wolfs while Yang and Blake took a Alfa each all while professor rose inspected the area, I didn't need to do much though I just stood back and let her slaughter every Grimm in her sight mercilessly, though I did every once in a while cast a glyph to help her, killing Grimm that missed her powerful blade. But she was so caught up in her fighting that when her blade caught part of a building she didn't realise, the concreat clung onto her blade meaning that it was almost impossible for her to remove it. I tried to get to her as fast as I could, but I was too late a beowolf pounced on her.

And I screamed

*SLASH*

*SPLAT*

was all I heard as I watched her holding the severed head of a beowolf in almost absoult fear her arm was covered in the beasts blood. I rushed to her defending her in anyway I could as she stared at the blood on her hands. But she quickly snapped herself out of it and tried to remove Crecent rose from the building, honestly, she was just too small to get proper leverage.

Though, it gave me time to fight, killing Grimm one after the other, I was annoyingly a lot less officiant then my girlfriend so much so that the teacher jumped in saving my life for a simple bite, but she slaughtered everything in her path before leaving me to it, she was skilled precise experienced while I was inexperienced, my form was prefect but perfect form only gets you so far.

eventually Yang and Blake took over allowing me to walk over to Ruby containing a laugh as I watched her grunt and try and pull crescent rose out of the wall I just watched her pull push and kick her weapon frustration rising like a biological meater before she is pushed over the edge. she was getting more upset then frustrated, a upset Ruby I can handle a angry one I can't. But instead of just watching and waiting for her to give up and start crying I summoned a glyph turning it black as I tried to help, trying my best to push the scythe out of the concrete. Eventually it started to move before it slipped out of the hole, I just watched as Ruby happily bounced forwards and pulled her weapon into her arms hugging it happily before inspecting the blade, settling it as satisfactory before deactivating it and attaching it onto her holster before running up to me and hugging me "Thanks for the help" she said muffled by my dress as she unknowly lodged her head I my very small breast, though I blushed a little before rapping my arms around her body.

"It's not a problem"i said kindly suddenly feeling a heavy hand on my shoulder I looked up and instantly paled.

"Sorry to brake this up but Ruby can you scout out a camp site" Raven ordered getting an annoyed growl out of the girl before she dropped down and scampered off disappearing behind a pile of rubble. And then two seconds later she awkwardly ran back and handed me her combat boots before scampering off again. I just looked at the heavy duty steel toed padded boots for a second before just slowly placing them on the ground not exactly sure what to do with them. That is in till I felt something slip past my skirt I helped as my whole body was pulled off the ground by one hole, a hole that wasn't supposed to be there, I helped as I hung from my underwear... m-my? Underwear? No these aren't mine, It's probably why this doesn't hurt, surprisingly. "Intreaging" my teacher said behind me she probably was the person who was doing this to me anyway, these where like anti wegie underwear, this was surprisingly fairly comfortable. What wasn't particularly comfortable was being dropped onto the road

Ow~

"You know Schnee, it's not every day that you find someone who is as bold as you" Raven said a slight anger in her voice. I felt something smash Into my chest pushing me to the ground, "why are you wearing my daughter's underwear?"

That is a very good question, and quite honestly I didn't know the answer myself.

But I really did have to say something, a teacher standing on your chest is not a good experience, but i think my saviour came in the form of a red blur.

Did I know a red blur?

"Don't be mean!!" Ruby huffed catching her breath after pushing her mother over.

That's quite a surprise, the girl was so short in comparison to that brick wall how on remnant did she mange that?

"I'm not being mean" the teacher replied softly, sitting up ever so slightly, but Ruby looked at her with tears in her eyes, causing the mother to give her a slightly panicked look "come on little rose, sit with me and I'll explain" she cooed trying to get the girl to sit down, but even I could tell that wasn't going to work.

Ruby huffed she was obviously upset, but instead of going to the person who was almost desperately trying to get her to listen, she went to me curling up on my lap while she hung onto my neck. I just brought my hand up behind her and started to rub her back, the other hooked under her legs allowing for me to pick her up he ears folded back and small whimpers escaping from her throat.

"Leave her alone" she whined though I was the one carrying her, which confused us both and by both I mean I and Raven, we both exchanged confused looks.

"Ruby maybe you should have a little nap" Raven said kindly only getting an annoyed growl in response.

"Don't patronize me!" Ruby yelped struggling out of my hold grumbling as the sun begain to set " I'm not a child anymore!" She protested.

"I'm not saying that you are a child Ruby, just that you look tired, everyone needs a nap every once in a while, Summer takes naps regularly and she's older then you" Raven said while walking up to Ruby

"But I don't want to nap!" She shouted and then instantly yawned after, "I'm not tired!"

But when her mother got to her she tried to run but the samurai's reflexes where too quick and she caught her, Raven lifed the girl up and settled her in her arms, Ruby's legs settled around her waist and the girl's chin resting on her armoured shoulder. Ruby struggled if not her head was gentaly held still and her body was supported, meaning that her attempts where useless until she passed out on the spot. "There we go, you'll feel better when you wake up" the samurai cooed before turning to me and giving me a glare.

Though I honestly can't be intimidated by someone carrying Ruby when she is clutched onto them like that , And then I realised something.

Ruby was the only one who knew where the camp site was


	16. Ch XVI Breach (RUBY)

"come on pup, only a little further" my step mother encouraged as we walked through this desolate city.

a little further to what? the only things here are buildings and weeds and none of those things are interesting enough. but this was getting really bad, it physically hurt to walk upright for too long, I just sighed it was only my team? right? so I dropped down on all fours quickly being able to canter back to the front of the pack that is before I felt someone pick me up by my armpits I struggled a little but it wasn't that hard to over power me. I just smiled sheepishly as my step mother held me out in front of her, scowling at me as I wiggled a bit.

"you could have waited" she huffed before bring me closer settling my small body into her arms as she continued to walk as she rubbed my back. I would have fallen asleep right then and there if not for Weiss silently asking if I'm ok.

I just nodded, dispite the pain in my legs, though it was slowly ebbing away.

But I was otherwise fine with the situation, I mean this was our second day of walking It wasn't so bad the first day because it was only a half day, but we've been walking since dawn and I'm tired of seeing concrete!

Hold up what's Yang doing?

Just as I was monologueing my sister sneakily crept up besides her mother distracting her slightly as she layed a hard

*Slap!*

On my buttocks almost imedaitly I yelped jumping out of Raven's arms and accidentally kicked her in the face as I lept away but it still hurt to walk so as soon as my feet came in contact with ground a yelped again instead doing this awkward handstand which even I don't understand is a solution to the problem.

"Ruby are you alright?" Blake asked watching as I just kinda stood there on my hands with my legs bent back.

"What are you doing?"

Good question

"P-push up?" I squeaked starting to do vertical push ups. I mean it is quite impressive but I really don't what to put my legs down onto the ground,

"Ya sure Rubes? Can you try and do one arm?" Curse you Yang. I painfully slowly and wobbly switched over to only my left arm doing four and a half before collapsing, but thanks to the weight imbalance I didn't smash my head onto the concrete floor but I whined as i have accidentally managed to land with my ear crushed backwards between my head and the ground but I was relieved when I felt a cold slender hand set it right, before pressing a ice dust crystal on it.

"Yang Xiao-Long! Blar Blar Blar! BLAR!-" my step mother scolded a giggling sister as Weiss soothed my ear and Blake unlased my boots while I rubbed my shoulder and arm pouting.

"Ruby your feet are so swollen" Blake gasped confirming her suspicion.

"Y-yeah I can't walk on them for a long while" I whimpered starting to sit up from the road just as my step mother walked over and swooped me off the ground smiling down at me as I curled up in her arms rapping my tail around myself giggling when she bought me into a tight squeeze.

"Your sister is mean isn't she" Raven cooed while I just nodded smiling and nuzzling into her warm core soon falling asleep as I saw Weiss deploy her doe eyes on my step mother.

-{ line brake }-

*CRACK*

This is not how I expected to wake up. My stepmother was standing completely still as the ground cracked around us, the rest of my team nowhere in sight and I was getting increasingly worried

"It's going to be ok little rose" my mother said kindly as she slowly dropped me down onto the breaking ground I felt it flex and creak under my bare feet fear pressing it'self onto my face. "Ruby, You have to listen to me now" Raven commanded as I fearfully looked up to her "I know your scared, but you have to brave alright?"She said just as the ground gave way and we plumitted into a black abiss. In the mess of rubble and dust I lost my step mother, all I experienced was a road suddenly appearing In front of my face, in reflex I protected my head before blacking out.

But when my tunnel vision widened I was suddenly plunged into a new fear, a desolate city surrounded me and I couldn't see a living being in sight.

Apart from a rat...

"EW EW EW" I suddenly shouted stumbling to my soar feet before running away from the deises ridden rodent just like my parents told me to do when I see a wild rodant.

After that whole aldeal was over I sat down leaning against a concrete pillar and catching my breath working up a plan and recovering from the fall,That is before I turned over and was met face to face with a skeleton, It's lifeless eye socket was enough to make me yelp away before I saw another sprawled out across the ground some of it's bones smashed and it's jaw was open in a silent scream.

But after I found one I found another, then anougher, And another. It wasn't in till a bony hand hit me in the face, That I started to cry finding a building with no skeletons to curl up in as I cried, tears flowing down my cheeks while I tried to get the image of the long dead bodys out of my head, fear spotting me even more when I heard footsteps, they where far away but they sounded suspiciously like...

Bones!?

I whimpered and cried even harder covering my ears with my hands and rapping my cloak around me, hoping to find comfort in the garment, it reminded me of mummy and that was all I wanted right now, the feeling of her hugging me her long glorious cloak rapped around my body and her graceful arms softly around my body.

"Well Red, fancy seeing you here" tortwick I through I put that man in prison, but judging by the hand picking me up by my hood, I think it's him. "Shh shh shh I'm not going to hurt you, so you can stop crying" he said dragging me behind him.

I nearly struggled, my feet hurt my head was pounding and my hands where bleeding I just let the criminal drag me towards... a train? That's when I started to struggle, somehow managing to get out of his grip stumbling to my feet and trying to run, my semblance not cooperating with me that is, in till I felt a armoured faunas jump onto my body smaking my chin onto the ground and making me yelp

"Put her in with the bird" Tortwick ordered as I felt strong arms picking me up I was carried over and thrown into a carriage, the door was promptly shut and a steel bar was placed over it. Though I couldn't be bothered to move it hurt too much.

Then rattling distracted me I looked around and saw the source of the rattling, a familiar looking bird was trapped in a bird cage it was flying around trying to get my attention as it's clawed legs tried to reach through the bars and unlock the cage. But I wasn't even sure I had the energy I just turned over and tried to block out the sound dabbing blood away from my chin and curling up under my cloak.

-{ line brake }-

When I woke up I was still in a carriage curled up in the corner on a old leather briefcase, it was relatively comfortable butbi was woken by that bird cawing at me so I wobbly stood up and limped over to it, opening the small door before limping back over to my corner and curling up again. And then I felt a hand on my ears, I looked up and saw my step mother crouching down to me softly stroking my ears.

"Shh" she hushed before pulsing her aura into my body healing my chin and hands "I know it hurts little rose, I know" she said softly, sitting down next to me. Her swords where missing her hair was ruffled and she looked like she has just ran a maithon.

And then the train began to move.

I grabbed onto Raven feeling her return the action as the carage jolted to life gun shots where heard outside and footsteps on the roof,be we needed to figure out how to get out, I knew my step mother couldn't summon a portal without a blade and even so the blade had to be relatively long or the portal won't be that big, so I couldn't hand her my dagger, but it didn't necessarily need to be a sword... And then a idea came to me as I looked towards a pile of scrap metal in the corner.

Raven realised what I was looking towards, smiling happily at my idea "You are a beautiful thing" she praised kissing my forehead before getting up and selecting a relatively long strip of sharp metal practicing a few times before she opened a portal only a meater high but it was enough, she turned around picking me up in her arms and skidding though the hole.

And then we were back at beacon, sliding across my mother's desk scattering papers everywhere almost kicking her laptop and defiantly smashing her cup of tea, Summer yelped almost having a heart attack as she grabbed her laptop just in time. "R-Raven! What the hell!" She shouted but my step mother literally didn't have time for this, she praticcally threw me at my mother before grabbing her spare set of swords that lay untouched in the corner of my mother's office.

"No time to explain, but look after her, I have a team to save" she shouted dropping the scrap of metal before summoning a seven foot tall portal running through it and leaving me with my mother who was struggling to hold me and her laptop.

Eventually she awkwardly put down her laptop back onto her desk "what happened?"She asked me sitting back down on her chair with me on her lap.

"Road, skeletons, train, sleepy" is all I said whimpering slightly feeling my mother delicately look over my body checking for injury.

But when she found none apart from soar feet and a grazed arm she just opened her laptop scooting a bit closer to her desk "You take a nap then, mummy has got work to do" she said placing a kiss inbetween my ears shuffling me into a slightly more comfortable position as she continued to type up reports.

I smiled a little, curling up a bit before peacefully falling asleep.

-{ line brake }-

Sirens filled my ears as I groaned awake, Summer was leaning over my body her hand placed on my waist while she was speaking into a radio, the emergency light flashing and hurting my sensitive eyes, Though a helpful hand covering my eyes was appreciated.

"You think you can fight?" My mother asked stroking my hair a little, standing up with me in her arms, before slowly dropping me down onto the floor. I winced but I didn't hurt as much as before in any case I wasn't going outside into the city with no kind of boots or shoes to hide my feet, not that I ever needed to even wear boots, in fact they hurt my feet for forcing me to walk on my ankles "humm, no, you stay here" my mother ordered pushing me down onto her chair before opening a draw the side of her desk revealing her well maintained sickles surrounded by foam, the handles making up the body of a gun while the blades could fold down allowing them to be used as guns, while the entire shooting mechanism could be detached from the blades allowing the guns to be used while the blades are attached by chains. She gave a slight smile to me before disappearing in a column of white rosepetals her weapons gone living me alone in her office with her laptop and my dagger


	17. ch XVII instinct (RAVEN)

Howling?

The likely hood of a beowolf being here is so perpetually low that I highly doubt it was a beowolf, but I checked it out anyway, but then I heard a scream and I started to run

"Yang? What's wrong!" I shouted running up the stairs, surprised when I saw Summer down on all fours approaching a absolutely terrified Yang who had clambered her way under her bed, Ruby was in tears trying to get Summer to stop "Summer!" I shouted getting her attention But she didn't stop growling a almost maddened look in her eyes, I reached for anything as she kept at me biting into my arm as I tried to hold her off, but it wasn't until she kicked Ruby in the face causing her to yelp, whimpering as she held her bleeding nose before Summer got off me, snatching up the young girl in her maw before running off. I just lay there on the floor trying to catch my breath feeding aura into my half destroyed arm just as I felt Yang hug onto my side I just stroked her hair for a while as my heart tried to settle.

"Yang"i started, sitting up and turning to the six year old.

"Yes mummy?" She asked while I leaned down kissing her forehead softly.

"I need you to stay in your room, I'm going to lock the door so you don't get hurt sweetie" I said leading her into the childish room "I'll be back in a few minutes I just need to make sure Ruby is alright" I said placing a hand on the child's shoulder before shutting the door bringing out a key and locking it, giving the handle a quick test before walking down the hall and opening the door to the weapons room, flicking on the light to reveal a mass of guns sharp blades and other tools to maintain said guns and sharp blades, it makes me question why this door is normally unlocked in a house with two young children. But anyway I selected a low power rifal and loading a tranquilizer dart into it, pocketing another just in case.

I don't use guns, that's Summer's job.

With my weapon selected and cookies on hand I slowly made my way down the stairs following the trail of scratchmarks and rose petals, all the way down into the basement.

Where Summer lay on a pile of dirty Landry, tenderly lapping up Ruby's bloody nose and tears, in till she was clean. Well "clean" licking someone is highly unsanitary for both participants, but Ruby only looked a little bruised, and not at all happy about being licked, attempting to push away her mother's face every once in a while, that is until I took aim.

*BANG*

Direct shot, Summer yelped before growling at me but that's all she did, I moved a little closer while Ruby wiggle out of her mother's grip trying to run to me but she was caught being picked up by the hood of her cloak and dragged back into Summer's protective grip while she growled at me a lot more drowsily then before. I just watched and slowly approached in till the mother fell into a drug fuled sleep, I crouched down by her body softly lifting her arm and allowing Ruby to riggle out quickly latching onto me.

"Are you alright child?" I asked feeling her nod slightly.

"My face feels yucky"she whined making me smile picking her up and taking her upstairs, Quickly cleaning her face hair and fur with disinfectant and water, before locking her in yang's room Along with the blond girl while I ventured down into the basement, keeping them safely locked in a room just in case Summer woke up and I wasn't able to stop her (which is likely)

But when I got down she was still asleep, as I carefully bound her legs and arms backing up and locking the basement door.

-{ three days later }-

"Come here baby girl" Summer cooed while on her hospital bed, holding out her hands for the young wolf, who jumped into her arms giggling happily as she was held in her mothers arms. "please say I didn't do anything too bad" she whimpered

"lets see, you attacked me and Yang and dragged Ruby down into the basement" I informed while sitting on the bed next to her, rolling up my sleeve to show her the four pointed scar that now marked my arm

"is Yang ok?" she asked worriedly, softly petting the child in her lap, before she suddenly slipped off her lap.

"Yang's fine, a little scare never did anyone any harm" I staited, watching Ruby slip out of the room talking with the blond outside.

"Do you think you could get her into the room?" Summer asked with pleading eyes her ears folded down and a pitiful whimper in her throat.

"I might..." I said trailing off as I watched the blond fearfully poke round the door..

"Umm ima' going to take Ruby to the toilet" she said, squeaking when Summer mearly glanced over to her.

"Alright, go ahead, be back quickly though and try not to get lost" I said watching her slip back into the halls disappearing, "she remains me too much of him" i said soulmly.

"It's been five years Rave, And she's only a child you shouldn't be making similarities like that" Summer said stroking my back a bit.

"Easy for you to say, it's not like Ruby looks like my brother" I blurted out before realising what I just said "I'm sorry I shouldn't have gone that far"

"It's fine, but I know what you mean, and I'm glad that she doesn't remind me of Qrow, imagine a mini one of him running around" she joked making me chuckle.

"The horrors that would be released onto the world" I laughed, "i still don't understand how you fell in love with that jerk"

"Nither do I honestly" she sighed brushing away some of her hair "thank you" she then said looking up at me

"Thanks for what?"

"For everything, I don't know what I would have done if you didn't help. I mean I could have ended up anywhere, maybe even giving Ruby up" she said with a slight solemn look in her eyes.

"You've thought about that?" I asked a little surprised, the mother and daughter duo was stuck together like glue, Summer may say that Ruby never listens to her but the truth of the matter is that Ruby never really needs to listen to Summer, the little wolf stays at her side all night and day.

"Yeah... But I really would of had no choice, hunting all day and night can only get you so far, and feeding too mothes instead of one is so hard" she sighed

"But you love hunting, honestly it's hard to imagine you without a tiny shadow"

"Ma!"Ruby squeaked running back into the room Yang following behind her.

"Ruby don't Run!" She shouted then screamed when she saw Summer, both of the wolves covered their ears, though Ruby promptly dived under the bed quivering, she's always been afraid of sudden sounds.

"Yang calm down" I said getting up from where I sat and striding over to her, picking the young girl up "Summer is alright she's not going to hurt you" I sighed, this was very uncharacteristic for the blond, normally she would never scream unless something really scared her, even so it took a lot to scare her. She's walked in on me watching my horror films just as someone was murdered and bearly batted a eye, well she refused to sleep on her own later but she was four.

"Yang I'm fine I'm not going to attack you" Summer said while grabbing Ruby's leg from under the bed, pulling her up, neither of them caring that one of them was upside down, though she did struggle a bit mainly because she wanted to cuddle.

"Scardy cat"i purred causing Yang to blush.

"I'm not scared!" She squeaked but almost cried when I turned her to face the mother, who was currently straightening out her child's cloths lovingly.

"Sure your not, Ruby isn't scared" I then Added and I think that struck the right cord, Yang suddenly got very flustered struggling in my hold making me put her down, she pouted at me sticking her toung out before fearfully looking at Summer.

I patted my hand on her head before sitting back down "You know I have no idea how you handle her" I said watching Summer just let Ruby climb on her though she shielded her Sergey sight.

"Ruby isn't that hard to handle, she's just delicate" Summer pouted " you just struggled because you just can't leave her to her own devices"

"Tell me about it, not that I could manage to leave her alone, she followed me around all day"

"I think it's cute, all wolf faunas are attached to their parents" she said like it was a completely normal thing to follow a grown woman into a bathroom.

"Oh and why is that?"

"My parents used to say it was because we are closer to our ancestors then any other fauna, they used to tell me story's about faunas that ran into the woods to be with the wild wolves and form a pack, but end up getting eaten because they couldn't communicate properly"that's a surprise, I've only met a few wolf fauna in my life and they seemed to be able to communicate in some kind of language made through ear wiggling.

"Eaten?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, eaten, big bad wolf in the forest will gobble you up if you get too close" she said nuzzling into Ruby's cheek

"like Grimm!" She squeaked

"Yes just like Grimm-"

"Raaa" Ruby then roared climbing off Summer and running over to Yang we all laughed as the young wolf playfully chased the blond around. At least she isn't going to turn into whatever Summer was

"It's not like that will ever happen to Ruby"

"Right Summer?"

"Summer?!"

-{ one year later }-

"YAOW" Summer screamed as Ruby suddenly bit down on her tail "what's gotten into you" she huffed flicking her tail away from the young wolf, but she chased after it constantly trying to bite the appendage, though I just watched laughing.

"GRRR" Ruby growled before turning to me, she pounced in seconds, though neither was she large enough or strong enough to push me over, I just raised a eyebrow while she tried to bite me

Scratch that she was biting me but it bearly hurt, I just held my hand out while she gnawed on it "Raven! Are you alright?" Summer asked watching me just pick up the girl while she tried to shred my fingers, if she was older and her teeth where sharper I doubt I would be doing this, but for now this didn't hurt.

"Yeah I'm fine" I said to my girlfriend while holding her child just causally letting her nibble on my hand

"You sure? It looks like it hurts" she asks, to be honest my hand was getting a bit soar, probably because it was all slobbery.

"Ah it hurts" I said sarcastically, "right you can let go now" I commanded taking my hand away from her, but she despritly reached out for it again her clawed fingers catching on my sleeve and pulling the threads, but they weren't sharp enough to brake through.

"Come here little pup" Summer said while grabbing Ruby's hood pulling her out of my arms and stuffing her into a canvas bag "sorry Ray but I'm going to have to decline on that date, we gotta get her to the hospital" she sighed while holding a wriggling bag, before picking up a discarded chew toy and dropping it in, which stopped the wriggling.

Just perfect


	18. ch XVIII Horse play (RUBY)

"Yang please!" I cried as we walked across the school towards the landing pads, my feet where on fire! And she was being so mean! But I squeaked when I was suddenly picked up, I turned around to see Weiss' glorious face as she carried me on her hip. I smiled and happily nuzzled into her shoulder making her laugh a little as I tickled her cheek with my ears. "Where are we going anyway?" I asked my parents

"It's a surprise" my mother answered placing a finger over her lips making me pout "Yang though, isn't coming with us, she's got a date"

"It's not a date!" She returned.

"Isn't it now, then why are you wareing makeup?" My step mother inquired "so tell me, who's the lucky guy?" She asked

Yeah that reminds me, Yang isn't gay like me and literally everyone else in our family

"No one! He's just a friend!"she huffed.

"You sure about that?"Raven asked while pokeing her in the rib Yang just huffed before running to her airship, meaning up with some blue haired boy, they promptly kissed making me gag "definitely a date"

"Boys are gross" I said sticking my toung out before hugging Weiss "girl's are so much nicer"i squeaked, making the white haired angle, who was currently carrying me, to softly stroke my ears as my tail wiggled a little.

"Your cute"Weiss muttered as we got onto the airship, though as I started to strap myself in I was dragged out of my seat and onto Weiss' lap, I felt her arms snake around my waist holding me there, not that I was complaining, instead I turned around and snuggled up to her, clutching onto her dress while she rubbed my back, my tail swaying lightly.

"Didn't we have classes today?"I then asked being momentarily distracted by Weiss kissing me on my cheek.

"Yes you technically do, but I have no classes Summer isn't needed for anything, and you already know everything in all your classes, apart from Grimm studys apparently"

"How do you know about that" i whined my ears drooping.

"Because we are the ones who publish your grades, I'm impressed that you get A's but Grimm studys are important"

"Raven don't be mean" my mother defended "besides you more then anyone should member what they actually teach for Grimm studys, all that location malarkey that only matters if your highly specialised in one field, and half the time it doesn't matter. The whole " never more only like mountainous areas" is stupid in my opinion the only thing that does matter is how many Grimm you can take on, on your own, and Ruby what is your limit?"

"Two hundred and thirty four beowolf including alfas" I recited off the top of my head giggling when I felt someone rest their chin on my head

"G-good point" Raven sighed as the airship docked at the edge of vale, I didn't recognise this side of town, it looked a little more grassy and medowy then the industrial city centre.

But as we got off the airship I noted one thing, the concrete just stopped turning into a dry dirt road, I have never seen so much grass in my life! The most grass I have ever seen where small little patches in the brakes of a forest, and our back yard. But I let myself be pulled along towards.

A horse drawn carriage?

"You think you can get up in it?" My mother asked ruffling my hair, well let me think, the step I had to stand on was just above my hip, and while I am quite flexible, I can't make that step no matter how hard I try.

"No" I said solemnly but then I felt myself being picked up almost being thrown onto the step, where I was helped up by the coachman up in front of the carriage and behind a large brown horse -(I'm no expert... Or a slightly educated person on this subject, I will be relying on Google feel free to tell/shout in my face if I get anything wrong(ps I'm applying my dog slead knowledge))-

"Hold on tight"the coachman said while whiping the rains against the horse in front of him mushing it to move as suddenly the whole carriage jolted awake rolling along the path getting increasingly fast before settling, this was new, I've only ever heard of horses and now I'm suddenly right behind one.

After about a hour we arrived at some kind of stable and now I was incredibly confused, but as I was helped down from the high carriage, I noted that my mother was currently talking with one of the workers. But I wasn't paying attention when a horse started to nibble at my tail, I yelped shuffling away from the equine. "Are you ok there kid?" Someone asked making me pout.

"I'm not a kid I'm fifteen!" I squeaked but this horse was really interested in me and bit my tail again making me yelp and promptly jump onto my step mother, she sighed bringing up her arms to support my body before carrying me over to Summer who was currently looking at armour along with Weiss who i still didn't know why she was here... But I wasn't complaining

"I can see what you mean about small" someone commented making me pout as I struggled out of Raven's arms. But when I was put down I was promptly pushed towards the stable owner, who was holding the rains of the horse that was leading our carriage not too long ago "I've been told that you've haven't gone outside much" he said patting the mare "do you know what this is?" He asked

"It's a horse"i answered simply.

"Correct but it's not just any horse, this is a horse that has been trained especially for huntsmen"

Huntsmen? How? It can't fight... at least I'm pretty sure that this large hoofed I think it's a mammal thing can't fight. I just tilted my head, in truth I have only been to one zoo in my life and every other animal I have been around was either in a book or was one of the other teacher's at beacon's pet or pets, and the craziest thing of them was a trained eagle owl.

"I have been informed of your particularly spacial situation, and the fact you are currently traing to be a huntress, this here is one of our best horses, though she's getting a bit old for work" he informed walking a little towards me "but if you would be so kind to pass me your hand?" He asked, and I complied getting a bit scared when the small group behind me suddenly walked off, but I just breathed allowing him to slowly gide my hand up towards the light almost baije horse's snout.

It was so soft... I just petted the large animal under the man's guidance before he suddenly pressed some kind of clicker and I was flung into the air by the beast hitting against a large hairy warm thing, in my surprise I was very awkwardly on the back if this horse, by awkward I mean my legs where on the thing's face which is not where i think they should go but as I was eased into the saddle I liked this new perspective, I could see everything!

And now I'm moving.

It was bumpy but I see why my mother wanted this, my feet where completely off the ground and not in pain up here, it was comfortable as I gripped onto the front of the saddle. " You alright up there?" The stable owner asked as I nodded, taking in the view which I couldn't see before, there were flowers and trees loads if other things that I wouldn't have been able to see before, if not someone put me on my shoulders, and I mean I'm technically on this thing's shoulders.

But I just watched as the stable owner mounted another horse, this one a darker brown, but he got close to me and started to rap leather straps around my chest and waist, clipping me into the saddle. "Hold onto this"he commanded pointing to a rope around the horse's neck, I obliged watching him hold onto the rains of his own horse "I'm just going to give you a small example then we can move into a field and you can have a go"he informed riding forwards.

And instantly he was gone, the horse galoped forwards jumping over a fence leaping onto a haybail and onto a roof, he promptly jumped off the roof and trotted back to me.

No way he's going to ask me to do that.

"These horses have been trained to do a lot of acrobatics, some are quite good at climbing others are quite fast, some are even a combination of both. While they aren't that good at fighting off Grimm, they can hold their own against a ursa if push comes to shove"

Now that was appealing I would like to see if I could out run one of these and see if it's worth my time, but I was being lead into a field, there where some horses that I could see and others that I couldn't, and I watched as he signalled to some of the stable hands to lead more horses into the field, there where around sixty now, well of what I could see, there was a massive hill blocking half of it from view... well my view.

"I'm not going to letcher you anymore but I'm going to help you down and then you can go pick a horse, or for a better turm a horse picks you"he said while dismounting, walking over to me and unclipped the leathers from the saddle but he didn't take them off me, instead he lifted me off the tall beast and slowly put me down onto the ground, "go on, take your time" he said pushing me forwards.

Now was my chance, I ran forwards towards a majority of the animals which bearly gave me the time of day, well, two or three of them did sniffing my head curiously as I then ran a little seeing if they would follow, and they did.

So I ran again a little faster, and they did aswell

And then I did again activating my semblance and sprinting, they all broke into a gallop but then just gave up, I pouted and forgot about them

I continued to do this for a while, almost two hours as I forgot about the pain in my feet, that is until I was approached by the last horse, it's fur was shaggy and it had a long main it's tail was braided slightly, the horse in question snuffled at my face, licking my cheek a little, it's dark dappled coat contrasting the rest of the mainly brown horses.

I was getting tired so I did this quickly, I sprinted leaving rosepetals in my wake surprised when the horse ran with me, almost over taking me at one point, so I activated my semblance running faster, until I beat it to the end of the field, just barely though, but my feet hurt so I jumped onto the fence trying to ease the pain, surprised when the horse lay down allowing me to get onto it's back, which I did giggling when it stood up, I held on tight as it walked back towards the stable owner, as he called it,

By a number.

That made me scowl

"Excellent choice" he praised while grabbing some kind of harness, strapping it onto 836 and clipping the leathers that I was already wearing onto it, and now I was securely attached to this large hoofed thing but it was fun for a minute as we trotted around the field that is before the stable owner rolled a large hay bail towards us. "Jump onto this"he commanded.

How exsacly?

I didn't really know what to do so I just held on tight as this beast suddenly sprung into action, rosepetals molting off us as we lept onto the hay bail.

It was quick... Not as fast as me but it was quite fast, a satisfactory fast, agile and strong.

I could live like this.


	19. Ch XIX fire (RUBY)

Today started relatively ok, I did a little riding found out that guns are hard to shoot on horse back and snuggled with my girlfriend, which i am still doing, currently clutched in her arms as she carried me, my head pressed into her chest and my back bring rubbed as she tried to convince me to go to sleep, and she probably would have succeeded if not the whole canteen suddenly burst into flames

What

Ok let's back up a little, so what actually happened was that someone kicked a fork that was placed in a prefect persistion to skid up a ram... which was in the canteen for some reason, impail a spoon that flicked mash potatoes at Carden that stumbled backwards tripped over a table that promptly collapsed sending a table leg into the wall cutting a wire which swung down from the wall hitting a unimportant person in the face who logically started to run around saying that the apocalypse has started, which scared velvet casing her to jump backwards into six large trays that flicked it's contence, throwing even more mashed potatoes at carden who stumbled back into a chair along with a bucket of dirty mop water left by the lazy caretaker who just mopped up Jaune's vomit... with caused carden to vomit and then another unimportant person slipped on said vomit sending his' vomit covered shoe into a light sending sparks everywhere which lit the splinters of the wooden table that carden's stupid butt broke.

And then there was a fire that me and Weiss just watched with shocked expressions, not the fire that wasn't as weird as over one hundred huntsmen in training running around panicked about one table fire, me being a logical tired and slightly annoyed person slipped out of Weiss' arms and then activated the fire alarm that activated the sprinkerlers putting the fire out and drenching everyone in water. But then I was picked up by a unimportant person who then shook me shouting in my face about how much of a savour I was and that I was a god for making it rain inside...

I had no words

"Get your hands off her!"Weiss promptly shouted suddenly becoming a white knight riding a armoured horse with divine light glowing from behind her... in reality she was just a very angry short (But still taller then me) girl who was freezing the falling water around her and was turning the floor into a ice skating rink, which the atlas born wasn't bothered with.

But I was now wet, cold... slightly frozen and sleepy so I literally didn't care and just let myself be carried like a damsel in distress all the way back to our dorm, stripped down to nothing but my birthday suit, washed in my strawberry scented soap, rapped in warm towels, and my favourite deer skin, which was subsequently not only my first time at skinning a deer but the first deer I killed...

Ah child hood memories, how you are disturbing.

But as I curled up in Weiss's bed clad in my silk rose petal jammies, the room suddenly burst into flames

This time it wasn't a overly complicated reason, Yang's scroll charger exploded setting Weiss's sheets on fire, and the floor and beds, Weiss quickly put the flames out saving lost things apart from my sister's pillow that because of her hair that seems to just molt all over the bed the whole room now smelt of burnt hair, which because of my sensitive nose... I was just not having a good time

So now in the desperate need of sleep and snuggles I promptly truged, yes trudged home dragging my whole body and my sanity along with me as soon as I fumbled with the door key in my heavily sleep deprived state I crashed into my step mother and mother while they where making out and promptly fell asleep on the spot, while in the arms of two very confused lesbians who had no idea what to do other then to let me sleep.

Per~fect rest at las~t.

-{line brake}-

When I woke up I was being coddled, but instead of being in some random place I was in a sound proof room with floor practically made out of mattresses, blankets and toys strewn across the room as my mother held me in her arms, she was peacefully asleep she too in her sleepwear, and now I figured out what has happened.

I was in our room dedicated to naps, the door only opened from the outside, or people who could open it, like my sister and step mother, not me and my mother. Well it wasn't for some odd reason it's just sometimes apparently we don't like taking a nap, but don't get me wrong sometimes we don't need one but things get weird and I don't think I like it if I get too tired, but I just snuggled into my mother who grumbled happily in her sleep suckling on her pacifier while using me as a teddy bear, not that this was anything new for me. But I spat out my pacifier wiggling out of her arms and standing on my bear feet, rubbing sleep out of my eyes as I pawed at the locked door, it didn't take long for the door to open and my step mother to reveil herself but she smiled down at me, petting my ears affectionately.

"Feeling better?" She asked as I nodded still a little drowsy but what could you expect from a teen that has just woken up, but I wanted orange slices and I didn't care for my dewy tiredness enough not to get them "Come on I'll get you a snack"she said, softly taking my hand and leading me out of the room closing the door quietly behind herself before taking me down to the kitchen, where Weiss was enjoying a cup of coffee.

"Are you alright now?"She asked watching me climb up to the bar stool as my step mother proceeded to cut up a Apple and a orange pouring out a glass of whole milk before presenting the snacks towards me.

"Much better thank you"i said politely while munching on Apple, and sipping on my milk my tail swaying slightly behind me "mum can I have some coffee too?" I asked watching her look up at the clock that hung over the doorway held by two taxidermy rabbits, one of them wearing a top hat and monical along with a tiny suit, the other was in a kilt and a weird barret, the clock it self was depicting time in Roman numerals, and was also a Chinese Dragon, I'll let you figure that one out.

"Fine" she sighed making me my own cup of coffee pouring in copious amounts of cream And sugar before pushing it towards me, exchanging a weird look that only means that they have been doing stuff with Weiss, but I was too occupied with my orange slices to pay attention to what they where saying, but then again, I didn't care.

Ummm orange slices *drool*

But when I felt someone kiss inbetween my ears, suddenly my tail started to wag intensely as I turned around hugging Weiss who hugged back, petting me and I suddenly felt like the most precious jewl in the whole world, but she kissed my head again before leaning over me grabbing a tissue and whiped my fingers clean, making me blush slightly.

"Thank you" I said quietly, giggling when she tickled my side, before I continued to munch on my snacks, drinking my milk before fearfully looking at the mug of coffee, I reached out for it and sure it didn't feel hot in my hands that have been conditioned to handle hot heat, but then I brought it up to my mouth and my whole face was set on fire, I instantly spat the coffee out bringing the attention of the two chatting adults to me, Raven moved first jumping over the island and getting me a call glass of ice cold water, passing it back and watching as I greedily gulped it down Weiss rubbing my shoulders.

"My bad I should have remembered that, I'll cool it down for you" my step mother sighed taking the cup and neseling it in a bed of ice, taking it out a few seconds later and placing it back down, it was now a lot cooler and a happily sipped on the milky mug which was now just hot enough to be classified as warm, I nessled down happily with the mug as Weiss held me in her arms "hay! Don't go falling asleep again!" Raven commanded at me, making me pout, it was only lunch time I usually sleep till later then this, and I think she realised that when she sighed, but she still refused to let me go back to sleep.

Instead she presented a cookie to me, but when I reached out for it she promptly shoved it in my mouth, and forces me to swallow, I took me a while to realise why, but when a chemical taste hit the back of my throat I knew why, And scolded at her, but she passed me another cookie, this one with chocolate instead of vitamins.

Though while Weiss and Raven continued to talk about something that was defiantly about me I still didn't care, but I slowly climbed off my stool, silently crawling across the counter, skilfully and silently monvered my way onto of the cupboards, before finding the cookie jar that would normally be out of my reach, looking around for danger before grabbing the whole jar and sticking my head in it, eating everything that came to my mouth.

"Ahem" I suddenly heard, i pulled my head out of the jar and looked around finding one set of burning red eyes watching me, I rubbed crumbs off my face, pawing at my crumbly ears giving her the puppy dog eyes, "No more" she commanded, pulling me off the top of the cupboards by my corset though I digged in my claws kicking my feet, scrabbling to get back to the cookie jar, though I quickly snagged it growling at her before scampering outside.

"Hide me beastie!" I squeaked running into the stables, where my horse stood, munching on hay, he looked at me flicking his mane before kicking at a pile of clean hay, which I dived into, wiggling under the dry grass as best I could, feeling beastie kick more hay over my body before my step mother flung open the door, seething, but she just got a strange look from the horse.

"Where did she even go!" She shouted looking around a bit, before she was pushed out from one not very happy horse, "beast stop, I'm looking for Ruby" she commanded but was nocked over before the horse closed the door, Raven just scowled storming off continuing to look for me.

"Thank you beastie" I chirped hugging the horse, who layed down allowing me to lean up against his body while I munched on my cookies, though I gave him one or two, and I was glad he shared my love for cookies.

Though eventually we finished the jar, I just sat as beastie picked out hay from my hair and fur, I giggle at this petting his head before standing up and stretching, and then my stomach growled, I gripped it as pain churned throughout the organ.

That was a really bad idea, no matter how good the cookies where.

"Ah ha!" My step mother shouted flinging open the stable door as I suddenly paled, but not because I was caught because I was about to throw up, my ears flipped backwards and I held onto my stomach Raven quickly scooped me up and ran back into the house, positioning me over the toilet just before I emptied my stomach contence into the bowl. "A guess this is punishment enough" she sighed

Yup really bad idea


	20. ch XX dark places (RUBY)

"Weiss! Weiss! Look at this!" I chirped bringing the heiress over to a small patch of flowers, she smiled petting my ears, softly kissing my cheek and making my tail wag intensely.

"Beautiful" she said, nuzzling her nose against mine and making me blush, I just picked a few of the small white and light blue flowers before giving them to her, she took them in hand "Thank you pup" she said softly, then running her hand through my hair, she leaned in close-

*RINNNGG*

*RINNNGG*

She literally growled pulling away before grabbing her scroll, she instantly paled at the caller ID, shakeily answering and pulling the scroll up to her ear, I have never seen her so afride! I whined nuzzling into her shoulder in hope that it would comfort her, she rapped her free arm around my body bringing me close, but otherwise was more focused on the phone call.

"I-i understand" she said, a pitiful expression on her face but then suddenly she got very afride again, she fearfully squeezed me and I tried to give her a comforting hug, "of course" she said ending the call, then started to properly hug my body, I thought she was going to cry. I whimpered nuzzling further into her trying to ease her pain, but it didn't seem to be working. "Ruby" she started, thinking for a second, I just patiently waited for her to think of something to say, "Ruby, I'm going to have to go back to atlas for a short while" she said while running her hand through my hair.

"But that's so far" I whined "and I'll miss you~"

"Actually you are going to have to come with me" she then said and then I paled, atlas is the biggest economic kingdom in remnant, because of faunas slavery! I can't go there I won't even be allowed passed the border! "My farther has requested that I and my team leader, which is you, to visit him in atlas" she explained.

"I-i can't go there, I'm sorry... I really am" I said solemnly, even if I do go there to atlas I would be swooped up in a slave trader's net. My mother only just escaped them when she went to atlas, what hope would I have.

"If your worried about what you parents will say-"

"No that's not it!" I shouted but instantly calmed down a bit, taking a deep breath before continuing "faunas s-slave owners, they will take me" I said solemnly, slightly afride, but then Weiss snarled a little before taking me in a strong hug.

"I promise that I will not let that happen to you" she said kissing my forehead

"Promise?" I asked slightly tearful

"Promise" she said with a smile

-{ Line brake }-

"Welcome back miss schnee" rows of butlers and maids greeted as soon as we stepped off the airship "miss Schnee allow us to take your bags" one of the butlers said taking our bags off us, though almost instantly they noted my ears and tail, but they said nothing of it.

"Don't let them bother you" Weiss whispered before almost strutting down the marble path, walking like that reminded me of a picock, and I just meekly followed behind.

A grand set of doors swung open by the help of around eight doormen "Miss Schnee your farther is currently in his study, I will inform him of your and your leader's arrival" a butler said before walking off.

"Miss Schnee please may you keep your pet on a leash" a maid informed before adding "it is alegal in this kingdom for faunas to be free roaming"

Weiss suddenly growled before shouting "SHE'S NOT A PET!" The maid squeaked and ran away, though it drew the attention of a tall suited white haired man.

"Weiss!" He shouted, and instantly she stood at attention, I wasn't paying attention to him more to the butlers and maids. "A rose?" He questioned walking up towards me.

"Mister Schnee I would refrain from touching such a beast" his personal butler advised.

But he didn't listen instead he put a heavy hand on my head "Are you a fool! This is a rose you idiot, do you not remember what they have done for the Schnee name? Be gone all of you" he ordered "a child of such a prodigious name shouldn't be treated with anything but the up most respect" he said clumsily petting my ears. Weiss looked at us in shock her mouth gapeing open "Weiss close your mouth" he then ordered.

"Of course farther" she replied quickly.

"I must apologise to you for the workers foolishness" the man said to me "Your... Ruby correct?"

"Yes sir" I said nodding to him

"You mother has done many grate things for this family name, as such your lineage is sacred on these grounds" he informed while roughly rubbing my ears, it was generally quite soft, but it was mainly inexperienced, "I hope that you will not be displeased with your stay here at Schnee manour"

"Ok" I said meekly, feeling his hand remove it's self from my head.

"I will lead you to the fire place, you must be cold" he then said doing a small bow towards me, he was right I am cold, I followed him Weiss quickly behind me, still in a stait of shock.

He lead us into a comforting looking room, a fire place was burning logs, servants working to warm up the room, and... it felt familiar, like a old memory I forgot a long time ago, I sat down in front of the blazing burner holding my hands out and warming them, I looked into the flames in reminiscents, my tail instinctively rapping it'self around myself, which felt familiar more then anything.

"Weiss, come I want to talk with you" he ordered leading Weiss out of the room leaving me to the fire, closing the door behind himself, I didn't particularly feel safe being alone in this kingdom but I occupied myself with the fire, originally throwing in and messing around with small twigs, but then I was brought more small twigs by the servants, keen to please me, I smiled and thanked them, continuing to play with the flames.

-{ Line brake}-

"Ruby" Weiss called, making my head turn towards her I just watched and she walked towards me, sitting down and resting her head on my shoulder, I smiled and stroked her hair, fumbling a little before letting it down, "Thank you" she sighed, her ivory locks flowing across her body as she rested on my shoulder

"Are you alright?"I asked nuzzling into the top of her head, while I snaked my arm around her waist.

"Of course, I'm just..."

"Tired?"

"Yes"

"Me to" I said then yawned directly after, cuddling up to her side, I could fall asleep right here, but the wooden floor is hurting my hip.

"Then let's go to bed"Weiss suggested getting a slight nod from me as we stood up, I let her lead me to to her bedroom, both of us promptly collapsed onto the bed, though I got up some time later to retrieve a few things from my luggage before diving under the covers, falling asleep in her arms not too long after.

-{ Line brake }-

"Miss Schnee, it's time to wake up, your farther has requested your presence" a maid said while walking into the room, but was taken back by us in each others arms, I groaned a little my tail curling at the end while I sat up a bit, I rubbed my eyes.

"Sleepy" I whined folding my ears back, though I tried to ignore the maid's obvious anger towards me.

"Ruby, what's wrong" Weiss muttered in a sleepy haze.

"Miss Schnee you and your... fau-riend have been summoned" the maid informed, spite hinted in her voice when she refured to me.

"Fine"she grumbled, as we clambered out of bed, I stretched while she put her hair back up into a side ponytail, before we followed the maid through the halls, my cape swishing behind me but something caught my nose, it was a noxious mix of burnt rubber and ash, just weak enough for a human not to notice, but far strong enough for a fauna such as myself to smell it, and it was burning my nazle cavity and making me nauseous. Weiss looked at me and spotted my paleness and instantly stopped." Ruby are you alright?" She asked concerned.

"Y-yes" I lied shaking it off before continuing, ash on it's own hurt my nose but the rubber was making me feverish, my head was fuzzy and by the time we reached the schnee's office I collapsed, throwing up all over the marble flooring, almost falling face first into the puddle if not Weiss had caught me, my breath was laboured, before she covered my nose with her hankachife, the fine fabric acting as a kind of filter, filling my respiratory system with the smell of lavender instead of rubber, she picked me up in her arms continuing to hold the cloth over my face before bringing me outside into the gardens, slowly removing the fabric while I caught my breath.

"Winter always told me that carrying around a military grade air filter was handy, I didn't particularly realise how right she was at the time" Weiss sighed sitting down and bringing my head into her lap "the benefits of having a sibling in the army"she joked making me giggle a little.

But I just lay on the bench in the snowy gardens, feeling the cold fresh air wash over me as Weiss petted my ears. "The only thing Yang suggested me to keep on hand was brass nuckles" I then Added, rummaging around in my pocket before retrieving the set of polished weapons. "I can't even fight hand to hand, but she said it could help if I get into trouble"

"I can't imagine you getting into trouble" Weiss continued to stroke my ears, but stopped for a second to fold up what I thought was a handkerchief, but that comment while true also made me a little sad.

"I wouldn't intentionally get into trouble" I said solemnly as Weiss only just realised what I had said, but she didn't comment she only continued to stroke my head, but eventually I got tired, and I curled up my small body trying to conserve heat, while I slowly passed into slumber.

-{ Line brake }-

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my side, and I sprung awake with a yelp, instantly i was met with a pair of pale blue eyes, so much like Weiss' but they belonged to that of a boy, I quickly looked around for Weiss only to find that she wasn't here. "This is no time to rest slave, get back to work" he ordered to me, making me growl, I stood up just about to tell the boy that I wasn't a slave, in till he pulled out a familiar looking stick, and before I got too close he jabbed it into my rib pain surged through my body, I collapsed to the ground holding my ribs. Fearfully looking up "come mutt" he ordered, but my ears twitched as I heard footsteps.

I would recognise those shoes anywhere.

Almost without thinking I quickly ran into the building, Weiss looked at me in shock before I darted behind her, gripping onto the back of her dress "R-Ruby! What's wrong" she asked desperately, and then she saw the boy "Whitley what did you do!" She almost screamed.

Whitley? As in her brother?

I didn't care either way, I growled from behind her the low feral rumbling speaking my problems with the boy.

"Ah dear sister, wonderful to see you again, may I ask why are you defending a slave?" He asked, taking a few steps closer, but I intensified my growling causing him to take a step back. Yeah that showed him, I peeled my lips back to display my sharp teeth, my fur naturally fluffed it's self up, in a attempt to make myself seem bigger and scarier.

"She's not a slave" Weiss defended, reaching behind herself and starting to softly pet my ears, "Ruby calm down, he's not going to hurt you" she said kindly, but I continued to growl at him, that is until mister mustash sauntered onto the scene.

"Farther! I'm so glad to see you!" Whitley greeted, but the white haired man took a few seconds to figure out what happened.

"Weiss take miss rose into the dining hall" he ordered, Weiss nodded, and started to lead me away from the boy, but I tried to run for him.

That boy should be ripped to shreds!

Weiss though caught me by my hood, "Ruby!stop!" She ordered while pulling me back, until she gave up on that all together and just picked me up, I struggled for a while but before I could get any leverage to get out I was already too far away "as much as I would love for you to rip my brother apart, now it neither the time or place" she lead me into a grand looking room, a table was full of food lay in the middle, but Weiss just pushed me into the room and dragged me over to a chair, forcefully sitting me down in it.

"Are you mad?" I asked with flat ears whining pitifully.

"Of course I'm not mad, I doubt I could ever be mad at you, it's just... That was too far"she said, sitting down next to me.

"Stupid boy jabbed a stick into my ribs" I pouted, leaning on Weiss' shoulder feeling her stroke her fingers through my hair.

"It hurt didn't it?" She asked while I nodded, feeling her pull me onto her lap, she softly kissed my cheek before hugging me tightly, I clung to her nuzzling into her neck. "I won't let him hurt you again" she promised, while stroking me " Are you feeling better now?" She asked feeling me nod against her chest, I just curled up in her arms clinging close to her, my tail rapping around my waist as my ears limply flopped, I just enjoyed being in her presence, feeling her softly rub my shoulder as I listened to the comforting beat of her heart, the rhythmic sound calming to my ears. But eventually, she slowly started to sit me back up, and slide me into my own faunas friendly chair, which she pulled closer to her so we praticcally sat hip to hip.

We waited in till everyone sat down before we ate, I noted that the meats where purposely placed closer to me, but I ate some vegetables despite that fact. Weiss occasionally brushed up against me, in her own way to check that I was alright.

When we where finished I leaned on her shoulder dispute the rest of the people in the room, my ears where still limp and I whimpered when I breathed, my ribs where still in pain and it reminded me of something that happened that I thought I had blocked from my memory forever, even thinking of it made phantom pain spasm through my muscles. Weiss proactively held onto my small body, and she did ease the phantom pain, her presence comforting me. I felt her stroke my hair, bring me close, I clutched and clung onto her only because of the fear this kingdom sets on me, I felt safe with Weiss only because I know she would protect me.

I think she had never realised before how dangours mantle is, not for humans, but for faunas, even walking in vale could be dangerous, but in mantle you have the risk of being arrested for not being with a "master" or a "owner" for not having identification to say who you belong to, I doubt I will ever be able to see the city with my freedom. My mother only manage by treking through the dangerous mountains, being a wolf faunas means that we have a slightly higher tolerance to the cold, but for those who treat this kingdom as their homelands, the cold is nothing but some chilly wind.

Equality was almost none existent in this kingdom, a human isn't punished for killing a faunas because it's not against the law.

Just one week and we will be back in vale, one week and I'll be safe from slavers.


End file.
